My Secret, My Vampire
by JJBluebell
Summary: EVERYTHING IN SEASON 1 HAPPEND! as Caroline turns she remembers the real first time she met Damon, when she was a child. over the years she grew obssesed,she even pretended to be compelled for him. he dosent know its her, will she come clean now? PLZ R
1. First Meeting

It hurts, its always hurt. but this…its like that scene in Carrie or something. You know, the one with the pigs blood? Umm, blood! I've been lying for so long, pretending, but now I feel it, what he must feel, the hunger. The truth is I've always known who and what he is, I did what he asked not because he compelled me, but because he's him and I've been in love with him since the day we met. No, not that night at the parking lot, we'd met before. He just doesn't seem to remember, or maybe he just doesn't recognize me. I don't know, but here it is…the first time I, Caroline Forbes, met Damon Salvatore!

~September 12th 2000~Mystic Falls wood~

I know I shouldn't be wondering around at night, but I just couldn't stay there, the arguing was giving me a headache. So here I am, I've always liked the woods, the smell makes me feel better, something about pine being soothing I guess.

As I walk through the dark woods in my yellow sundress I can feel myself getting scared. I've heard mommy on the phone, talking about monsters, I know I shouldn't listen, but I cant help it, she tells me their not real, but I know she's lying, just like when she says her and daddy will be ok, lie!

Then see a light off in the distance, headlights. I decide to walk over, I don't like the dark much and my flashlight will die soon. As I get closer I hide behind one of the tree's because I hear something, something that doesn't sound at all like hugging. I stop and stare at the two people, one a woman with a pointy stick in her hand, she seems familiar, I think she's one of moms friends. Then I see a man on the ground, dead, it doesn't phase me like it should. Most eight year olds would run, cry, scream, something along those lines, but me? I just stare at him for a minute, remembering him giving me candy and a kind smile, its Michel Fell, my babysitter Logan's dad. He is going to be so sad when he finds out.

A gushing, slurping noise pulls me from the trance. I look up just as the lady falls down, looking like Mr Fell, dead. I cant stop my eyes locking with black veined, bloodshot ones, his mouth bloodstained, but then I cant seem to move. His eyes change, they go a pretty blue and he licks his lips clean. He walks over and knells in front of me, his sweet smile making it hard to believe he just killed these people "what are you doing out here honey? You should be at home." I shake my head lightly "mommy and daddy are fighting again. It hurts my head." he nods in understanding and I cant stop the word vomit "are you a monster?" he looks me straight in the eye and answers "yes, I am." I start shaking as I ask the next question "are you going to hurt me to?" I gesture to the bloodied bodies. He just gives this side smile thing "no, I don't hurt little girls, well, not as little as you anyway." I sigh in relief as he asks "what's your name?" but I shake my head "mommy says that I should never give personal information to someone I've known less than a year!" he chuckles "good advise, well, I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore. Since you wont tell me your name what should I call you? Princess? Blondie? Barbie?" I scrunch my face at the names and kick him in the knee. He lets out a yelp of surprise as I cross my arms angrily "my hairs beautiful! So shut up!" he laughs again an smiles "Feisty ant you! that's what I'll call you, Feisty." I think for a moment then nod in approval.

He sits me on the hood of the car as he starts digging, he said he'll take me home after. I cant help but stare "your not as ugly as I thought you'd be. Aren't monsters suppose to be ugly?" he chuckles and throws the first body into the pit "nope, and the terms vampire Feisty." I cant help my smile as he glances back flashing me a smirk.

The drive back is quite, I don't like quite. So I start going through one of the bags in the back. I find a wooden box and open it, a lavender type flower inside. I jump back into my seat at the front "don't you ever keep still?" he asks, but I just stick my tongue out at him "I found a flower!" I raise the plant and he backs off slightly "its called Vervain. it's a poison for vampires. You should keep it, put it in some jewellery, it'll keep bad guy's out of your head." I look up at him in question "but aren't you a bad guy?" he smiles and nods "yeah, but I'm a cool bad guy." I cant fight the giggle as the car comes to a stop. I can hear the fighting from out here. I look to the house "they didn't even know I was gone." I whisper sadly, but then look back at Damon "will I see you again?" he dose this this where he shifts his eyes "maybe!" I smile brightly and hug him, before dashing out of the car and climbing the tree to my bedroom window, box of Vervain in hand.

It's been a few weeks, dad's moved out, mom and I are moving, we cant afford the house on her money, and I haven't seen _him_, he's gone. I feel kind of sad about it, but my birthdays coming up so I don't down on it to much, at least I try not to. As mom takes me shopping we pass a jewellery store, I stop and look into the window, but one thing catches my eye, a sliver locket star charm with a _'C'_ in it, it has a small clasp at the side to keep it shut. I begged my mom for it and sure enough I got it on my birthday, attached to a silver charm bracelet, its my favourite present even the bike daddy got me isn't getting any attention, mom seems kind of smug about that.

I slip away to my new, Caroline perfected room and grab my secret box, my Vervain. I grab the scissors from my glitter craft kit and cut some off, then place it carefully in the star and seal it shut. No monsters can get in my head now! I put everything back in its place and smile, returning to my party.

As the years passed I got more and more curious about my vampire. I'm thirteen now, sitting in the library I type in for words 'Damon Salvatore Mystic Falls' a article pops up, 'The Mystic Gazette - 1864' I scroll down and see it, a black and white photograph of him, his hairs curlier, but its definitely him, stand next to a younger man, his name highlighted under the image, Stefan Salvatore. I smile and print the page, then hurry home. Knowing what goes bump in the night. When I get back I dart to my room, not bothering to check if my mothers home, she never is. I quickly shut my door and run to my bed, knelling down I pull out my secret box and open it. Inside is the original leftover Vervain, newspaper articles, sketches and notes, all about the one and only Damon Salvatore. I smile at my latest discovery, the church fire, the night Damon and his brother, Stefan, supposedly died. I know a lot about him now, he was in the Confederacy, but was general discharged (Under Honourable Conditions), I have a copy of his sign up sheet, his mother, Mary Ann Salvatore, died in childbirth to Stefan, his fathers was name was Giuseppe Salvatore, from what I've found, family documentation and such, he didn't seem to keen on his eldest, but screw him! What kind of names Giuseppe anyway? Every time I hear there's an 'Animal Attack' or 'Missing Persons' I look into it, to see if its him. I can never be sure, but I've kept some of the clippings I thought might be him. I look down to my bracelet, more charms have been added, and smile. I don't know why I'm so obsessed with him, I've never told anyone about him, _ever_, he's my secret, my Vampire.

-Mystic Falls Hospital- Present Day-

Matt's just left, I feel bad for freaking out on him, for using him as my rebound that'll never work, because at the end of it all he's not Damon. I stand and walk to the bathroom in my fugly hospital gown, I look into the mirror and down at my wrist. Its been burning for awhile, stings like a bitch! I carefully open the star charm and watch as the Vervain, trapped inside for so long float away down the drain. I wash away any residue then go back to bed I lay there thinking _'Damon will help me' _and fall into an dead sleep.


	2. I'm a Vampire

I'm getting changed when I pick up the necklace Elena gave me, it's a shame I cant wear it anymore, I knew what it was the moment she gave it to me, I'm not stupid. I lay it down with a sigh and drink some of the blood I stole, its tastes really good, like candy apples and cherry coke, yum. Then my face starts changing, I expected it to happen eventually, but I didn't expect it to hurt. I cant stop my cry of pain and a nurse runs in, I remember that thing Damon use to do on me, that mind control thing and concentrate. It works and see tastes yummy.

After I change I patch up the nurse and give her a story for it, I noticed her wedding ring and smile, might as well make this fun. I call my mom and leave a message, saying their letting me out. I smile the whole way to the carnival, this vampire thing might be ok.

When I get to the school I put my bag in my locker and go to find Damon. I follow him down a corridor, he turns to me with a cheeky smirk "hey Blondie, they let you out?" I hate that name, since the first time he said it. He starts walking off again as I say "I need your help!" he looks back at me seemingly amused "oh really, and why would I help you?" I take a step forward "Katherine came to see me last night." he is suddenly very interested "Katherine?" I nod as he walks closer "yeah she told me to give you and Stefan a message 'game on'." he's so close now I could touch him "did she say anything else?" I shake my head "no, but she did smother me with _my own _pillow. Talk about bitchy." his eyes go wide "she turned you? how are you so relaxed about this?" I look him dead in the eyes and confess "you never compelled me. I had vervain in my bracket since I was a kid, Until today." he takes my wrist and examines the charms, finding the star he looks up at me "you knew?" I nod in confirmation "then why play along? Why do all those things I said?" I touch his smooth cheek and smile sadly "because you asked me to." I drop his cheek and step back, turning on my heal to find what's left of my human life.

I find Matt at one of the game stands, I act like everything fine, something I've perfected over the years, but when I smell his blood all I want is to rip into his neck, like a kid with the cake mix bowl, I want to bury my face in and have every last drop, so I pull away, push him back and walk off. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a monster…am I? I need a walk, to get away from everyone. I cant stop crying as I realize I'll never have a normal life again, then I smell it, Blood, sweet, delicious, mouth-watering blood.

I turn and see some guy, I cant stop, its like… I'm on autopilot, I'm just so hungry. Afterwards I sit there, I don't want to be like this, I don't want to have to leave everything I love like in the movies. I can see him through my hair as he gets closer and I announce "he's dead. I killed him… I'm a monster!" I sob and he comes to me "hey, its ok. I can help you?" I look at him, at that grin "I know, I know" I jump off the truck and into his arms "just like before." I breath a sigh on relief as he asks "what do you mean before?" I look up, his hands on my hips and I smile through bloodstained lips. His eyes search mine for an answer, but then Stefan's there pushing him back, then I see the stake as it falls to the floor.

I feel my heart catch in my throat "you were going to kill me?" I whimper and look into his eyes "you always said you would. Asshole." he seems upset by my reaction as I smile sadly, because I could never hate him, even if he killed me. Stefan drags me to the bathroom, as I clean up calmly he asks, concerned "Caroline? Are you ok?" I nod "yeah, just got to get this hunger under control, don't want to turn out like Edward Cullen, freaking out over the smell of human blood, making it so I cant have sex. I think _I'd _stake myself if that happened." he looks at me confused as I wipe away the last of the blood "how are you so…?" I turn and interrupt "cool, amazing, crazy?" he smiles and then goes back to serious face "calm? Most people in this situation would be majorly freaking out right now." I smile at him, brushing off my clothes "that's what you forgot Stefan. I'm Caroline Forbes, student counsel vice-president, head of the prom comity and a hot, bad ass vampire." he laughs ay my Carolineness as I continue, feeling my face change again "I just need to find a way to control my urges." he walks over to me and his face changes to, I can see his puzzlement at my lack of surprise and guides me "you need to fight it off, bury it. Just breath though it." I start taking short, deep breaths with him and feel my face come back to normal. I cant fight I triumphant smile, but it dies as I question with uncertainty "why did Katherine do this to me?" he takes me in his arms and answers "I don't know. I wish I did." I look to the floor as he promises to keep me safe, because it's the wrong brother.

When I get home, to an empty house, again, I change and pull out my box, I look through the articles and find a picture of him in black and white with curly hair. I outline my star charm around his face and cut it out, then place it lovingly inside. I know I'm acting like a complete stalker chick, but I cant help it. I hear a noise from my window and quickly hide my secrets away in their box. It's Matt, sweet, caring, perfect Matt, why cant I obsess over you? That night he tells me he loves me and I feel so guilty for not feeling the same. I want to! Any girl would be over the moon for a guy like Matt to love them, but I'm not, because I'm screwed up so much that I've been collecting newspaper clipping since I was ten of a vampire, who is a complete dick and treats me like shit. What's the hells _wrong_ with me?


	3. This is My Life Now

**OMG! I just have to say I didn't expect this to be such a hit, but I've had over 10 Alerts/Favourites and 6 Reviews already! So I just want to say thank you for the Reviews and all. **

**JJ**

**xoxo **

This sucks! I woke up this morning and I was practically on fire! It really hurt to. that's the last time I sleep with my curtains open. Stefan said he'll talk to Bonnie about getting me a sun ring, but I don't know if she will. She's been such a bitch to me since I turned, fucking vampire hater!

I stand in the hallway by the door as Matt, my Matt, waits for me to answer. I want to go to him to be a good girlfriend and forget about all this for a little, forget that I'm a completely insane, starker, vampire chick, that I'm in love with an asshole, but I cant. I just feel so bad, plus there's also a big patch of sunlight blocking my way to the door, but its mostly the guilt thing. I hear him leaving and sigh, sitting on the floor, totally bored, I don't deserve him, but I don't want to be alone.

Stefan and Bonnie just got here, she's being all bitchy again. She just throws the ring on my bed and I look at it, it's pretty, blue and silver, but why cant I choose my own? Then she's all over me about hurting people and how she'll stop me, some friend you are! I'm still me, just less breakable, like when Halle Berry turned into Cat-woman, she was still her, just cooler, with a new hatred for dogs. I hope that doesn't happen, I like dogs, not the rat faced things, but actual dogs, like Labradors and stuff. She doesn't even warn me before she opens the curtain after handing me the ring back! Total bitch! She is so being dropped from the best friend list!

After she leaves Stefan offers to take me hunting and god am I hungry. We get to the woods and he's all like "if your not serious about this tell me now!" of cause I'm serious, I don't want to hurt anyone…else, but I don't want to eat Thumper either. Then I just freak out on him, I want to go to the swimming hole, be the good girlfriend and all, mostly just feel normal for a second. He explains that I'm now a insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack!

We're at the swimming hole and I can still feel the fur on my face and the, not as good as human, blood slid down my throat. Poor bunny! Stefan and I are joking around, its fun. I feel kind of bad about my plans after I first saw him last year. I knew who he was instantly of cause, my plan was to use him the get to Damon, but then Damon found me, for a while anyway. It doesn't matter that he used me, fed on me or tried to erase my memories and kill me, because he was mine. God! Now I'm thinking about him again.

When I find Matt he's with Amie, scank. I don't mean to be bitchy… well, bitchyer than usual, but I'm so pissed at myself for thinking about Damon. This was suppose to be a Damon free day. Now Matt's mad and no ones talking to me, this fucking sucks! I spend the rest of the evening with Stefan, at least I'm not alone. He can be fun, when he doesn't want to drain you dry!

I go and talk to Matt, I need him, need something good in my life. He tells me he doesn't want the drama and I just go with it, but hello! Every relationship is a fucking drama you idiot, hell, I'm the queen of drama, you cant say you love me, then want me to change! But I don't tell him that, its easier to just kiss him and take to the woods for some privacy. Kiss him, close my eyes and pretend he's a little taller, his hairs a little longer, his hands a little rougher, his kiss slightly harsher, but he's none of these things and I hate him a little for it, for not being someone else, for not being my vampire! And when he cuts his hand it makes it worse, I want to gulp it all down. I can feel it running past my lips, swimming on my tongue and gliding down my throat.

Suddenly I'm back against a tree, Stefan holding me back, Matt on the floor, blood dripping down his chest. That's when reality smacks me in the face. I tried to kill Matt, my sweet, naive boyfriend! Oh God! I'm having a total Twilight-Edward moment! Then there's this growling noise and we're running, but I stop and ask, totally freaked, what the hells chasing us? then Tyler's there and then there a wolf's on me! A fucking werewolf is trying to eat me!

After he fucks off, thanks to Tyler strangely enough, I compel Matt to forget everything. I cant do this to him, he doesn't deserve all my bullshit, I need to let him go, even if that dose mean I'll be alone. Huh, for the first time I'm not going to be selfish. I arrange to meet him at the grill, when I see him with Amie it's the perfect opportunity. I make some drama and he dumps me. Its better this way.

I sit at my table, drink in hand, moping, when someone sits next to me I look up and smile to his grin "Damon!" he leans in and asks "what are you doing Blondie?" I look at him in confusion "I mean, you played along with me, your cool about joining the undead gang. What do you know that I don't?" I smile and take a swig of his drink, bourbon, and smile "my mom doesn't know that I've known about vampires since I was a kid, I even met one, I'm not afraid of you Damon. I never have been" he dose that eye thing and my stomach flips "_you_ met a vampire? What, did you annoy the poor guy to death?" I don't react to it, just smile "you never change do you?" he seems uncertain of what to say. Yeah that's right, I, Caroline Forbes, have rendered Damon Salvatore speechless. I just smile and down the rest of his drink, my soda completely abandoned, our eyes meet and I lean in and say "I never did like that name, or Barbie." I stand and turn to leave the grill and a puzzled Damon, a smile on my face, because _he_ sort _me_ out, he wants to know what I know, but I wont give up my precious memory, if he wants to know then he'll have to figure it out, plus I like him chasing after me for once, even if it is only for information.

That night I sleep staring into his eyes, but their not their usual enchanting blue, but a dull gray, its just the picture in my bracelet, but it makes me smile. We have all eternity for him to realize I'm here, I'm forever, I'm his. When morning comes and I find Katherine at my bedside, my heart beats a mile a minute. Everything in me screams run, get to Damon! But I cant move, I know she's faster and stronger than me. When she see's my bracelet she smiles a wicked smirk, one that should never grace Elena's gentle face, because to me that's what it is, even if Katherine did come first. When she starts giving me orders I plan to tell the others as soon as she leaves, but as she reaches my bedroom door she turns back "oh, and if you tell anyone or don't do what I've asks, I'll rip Damon's heart out of his throat and make you watch." she gives that smirk again and I can feel my chest tighten in angst and I feel my tears fall. I'm going to destroy my best friend and the man she loves because of three simple words, for my vampire.


	4. I Hate Myself

**I wont be able to update for a while! I've been fighting off this cold for days, but because its gotten worse my boyfriend has ordered me to bed rest! Sorry guys but I will start typing the moment I'm better. Keep Reviewing!**

**JJ**

**xoxo **

I got a call from Elena a little while ago, looks like I'm going to her aunt Jenna's barbeque. I hate this, lying to her, before it was just keeping my own special secret, now it's lie's. Damon will be there, she warned me, thinking it'd make me uncomfortable, but it cheers me up.

I drive over as she walks onto the porch, she invites me in quickly and I walk to the kitchen. I can hear Damon talking to someone "I've heard grate things about you." as I enter the room he says "really? that's weird…coz I'm a dick" I walk over to the counter and bite "you should try dating you, your even worse." he puts his hand on his chest and mocks hurt "Caroline, now that hurt!" I chuckle and pick up the bowl of chips on the table, I throw one at him and he smiles back. The guy introduces himself "hey I'm Mason" I take his hand and say "Caroline" as I start eating he asks "so, how long you two been together?" I look at Damon and nearly choke on the potato slices as Damon explains "no, we're not together anymore." he doesn't look at me as I snap "yeah, I realized that I can do better than a self-centred asshole who doesn't give a shit about me." his beautiful eyes meet mine "come on you know you love me!" he says sarcastically. I cant help but laugh, he has no idea how right he is, and throw more chips at him as I walk past.

I walk out to the porch and find Elena, she's worried about Stefan, but he's fine, I know that for fact. Here goes, operation sabotage commence. God I hate myself right now as I tell her how bad Stefan wants to rip her apart, but I take a deep breath and remind myself, I'm doing this for Damon. He's an arrogant jackass, but I love him, so much that I'd let him kill me, that I'm sitting here trying to brake my best friends heart.

As the games brake out Mason keeps winning. He's a nice guy, well…apart from when he tried to eat me last night. Everyone scatters, Damon, Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen, Alaric went the bathroom, leaving me with the wolf. He looks at me from his seat "hey Caroline, so what's Damon really like? I mean you dated him and you still seem pretty friendly. Is he as bad as he seems?" I look at him, playing with my bracelet "no. he's an ass, he always has been, but underneath it all, he's this amazing guy. When he cares about someone, he really goes all-out, he's loyal, loving and completely devoted. I mean he was seeing this girl once, evil bitch, he did and gave everything for her, but she didn't care. He deserves better." I cant stop my smile as I think about him "your in love with him" I look up instantly "what? No. No! we're…_trying_ to be friends. I think." he nods his head, completely unconvinced.

When Elena and I start cleaning up she says she wants to leave, I try to sidestep her, but she's determined, so I improvise and offer to give her a ride. After we clean you I go to get my bag and wait for her by the door, fidgeting with my keys. Then Damon's walking up to me "where are you going?" I smile and point upstairs "giving Elena a ride to your house. She's worried about Stefan." he nods in understanding "what's up with you? You seem all jittery. You finally going to tell me your little secret?" I giggle and shake my head as he wiggles his eyebrows "I've been keeping it for a lot of years, you want to know? Find out on your own." he looks at me in amusement "ooh, I like a challenge." I smile up at him sadly "she didn't deserve you." oops, word vomit. His face goes so serious and more open than I've ever seen, but then as Elena runs down the stairs its gone and he walks back into the kitchen with a slight glance in my direction. A look on his face I've never seen…gratitude?

As Elena and I drive I go about my mission, every word that leaves my mouth makes me want to cry, to confess everything, but I don't, I stay strong, for Damon. Then the tire gives out, finally! We're waiting for hours, I cant keep this up, this starling thing is hard! Then we're fighting and she walks off just as the truck arrives. I hate myself I really do, but as I open the star and look into my vampires eyes, while the guy changes the tire, I know I can do this. I have to!

Once the car's fixed I drive to the grill, I need something to eat, people food. I have some blood bags stashed in a cooler in my room, I cant do the Thumper diet and I'm better at controlling it now. As I wash up, getting ready for my meal, I see Katherine in the mirror. I turn and try to explain, she just threatens me and leaves. I let out a sigh as I retake my seat at in the restaurant and wait patently for my food.

When Elena and Stefan walk in I apologise, I just don't want her to hate me. She seems pretty cool about the whole thing and I smile in relief. Then her and Stefan are fighting and she storms off, god I'm such a horrible friend. I sit nibbling at my fries as Stefan leaves and Damon sits in front of me "what's got you so down, Power-puff?" I glare at him and ask in defeat "why do you care?" he looks at me with a thin smile, his eyebrows coming together as I munch on my fries again "thank you" I look up in shock, fry hanging out my mouth "what you said earlier, about Katherine. Thank you." I smile sadly and take a bite out of my French fry "don't mention it." my joy is short lived as he asks "what's up with the golden couple?" I stare at him and answer "what do you think? That bitch is destroying everything." he looks up at me "your different now, what changed? apart from the whole vampire thing?" I lean in closer and say "I'm not different Damon. This is me, it's who I've always been. You were just to busy to notice." he can hear the sadness in my voice "I'm sorry…for the way I treated you." I smile and stand "it doesn't matter Damon. The things I've done for you, I'm doing for you. It hurts, but like I said before 'I'd do anything for you'" he stand s and catches my arm "what to mean, doing for me?" I fight my tears and touch his face "you'll never know the lengths I'd go to… for my secret." I let a tear fall and his hold loosens, I cant stop myself as I lean up and kiss his smooth, warm, pail cheek and walk out of the building. I can feel my heart scratching against my chest as I give him one last look, his face full of concern and confusion as I smile and walk home. This is my curse, I hate myself, but I love him more.


	5. Hi Mom!

**Ok so I'm still sick, but I re-start college this week and want to get as much done as I can! Lets not tell Dan(boyfriend) because he will freak! And thanks everyone for the reviews and get well's I love them, they just make me want to write more! Love you guys x **

**JJ**

**Xoxo**

I wake up like any other day, but I'm on a total downer. I have to go to this historical society picnic, its been planned for ages, but I don't really want to go. Mostly for the fact that I have my orders and if I don't do them Damon gets hurt. I'll do it, keep getting Elena and Stefan to fight, doesn't mean I have to like it.

My moms noticing how depressed I am, shocker! She never notices anything. I know I'm a bitch, that I'm not that good a daughter, but I still love my mother, so when I bite her head off for no reason but being concerned, I hate myself. I hate the look of hurt on her face, but I cant exactly say 'I'm fine, oh, except I'm in love with a 170 year old sociopath, if I don't to what vampire copy of Elena says she'll kill him, and I'm also a vampire now. Any motherly suggestions?' yeah because that would go down grate! Not!

When I get to the picnic, I meet up with Elena and start getting to work. I tell her about my mother-daughter drama and ask about her and Stefan, she says he's pushing her away and I say its for the best, and I'm not lying. The further he pushes her the less likely Katherine is to hurt her…or Damon. God I'm so whipped! When she sees Stefan she practically fly's over to him, despite my objections. As I listen in Damon walks up to me "what's her problem?" he came over to talk about Elena, of course! "don't worry about it." I shrug and he then looks at me and asks "why are you being such a bitch to your mom." I look at him and sigh "I didn't mean to, but she was asking all these questions. I guess I got a little defensive. I'll make it up to her." he nods in approval as I start painting and we start eavesdropping. As Elena storms off he says "relationships are about communication." I glare at him "yeah, because you're the expert on stable relationships!" I say sarcastically and go after Elena.

When I find her she's really upset, not that I can blame her, but then she says "your just being a good friend." it brakes my heart and I confess "no, I'm not" just then as I'm about to tell her everything, I see my mom walking off, wearing her serious work face. So not good. I run over to her and ask where she's going, she just says its important. I cant stop the disappointment and anger "it always is. I'll always come second to your work. Do you even care at all?" she seems hurt by the question and puts her hands on my upper arms "more than you'll ever know. Everything I'm doing is for you Caroline. I'm sorry, I have to go!" then she's gone and Elena's at my side "something's wrong. Very, very wrong!" I stare after my mother. Definitely not good.

Elena and I clime the hill, leading into the wood. I listen carefully, when I hear Damon's and gun fire my chest tightens on instinct "oh god! Its Damon and Stefan!" we start running to where I heard the shot fired, dread filling me up like nothing before. He cant be dead! I cant lose him, I need him. I'll kill them if anything's happened to him! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!

I can smell blood and stop, their not far. Suddenly Masons there, the way he looks at me when he says he's seen Damon makes me want to rip the fucker from limp to limp. Then he thinks he can threaten Elena? Wrong! I beat the dog down and we run of to find the men we love. When we get to the old cellar I can hear my mother giving the order to kill. This is my choice, have her find out about me and risk her hating me forever or let the man I love die and end up killing her and myself in rage and guilt. Not much of a choice. I just hope she loves me enough to see I'm still her little girl.

I run in and drain the first guard, use his as a bullet vest then snap the neck of the second. My mothers face is full of shock and horror "hi mom." I say in hope, hope that she'll accept me, that she wont hate me. I run to Damon's and ask "what do I do?" he answers weakly "wooden bullets. Get them out." I look at Elena and nod, we both go for it. I bury two fingers into the wound on his chest and he groans in pain "sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" and pull out the bullet and throw it to the side. I do this for each bullet and look at his weak body. I don't like it, he's mean, badass, dickhead Damon Salvatore, not some weakling "come on" I say, putting one arm under him, just as Stefan wakes up, and helping him crawl over to the fresh cooling blood in the men I just killed. His face turns and he looks at me "thank you" he seems so sincere I cant help but smile. As he sinks his fangs in I stoke his hair with a smile on my face, doing my starker chick thing, but I don't care.

I beg my mom not to tell, but she cant even look at me. When Damon grabs her I go to his side "Damon please! don't!" he looks at me and his face softens "don't worry. No ones killing anyone." he looks back at my mother and simply says "you're my friend!" she stares at him in shock, not expecting their friendship to mean anything to him because of what he is. Maybe she'll see that its ok, that yeah I'm a vampire, but I'm still the bitchy, annoying, spoiled daughter she's always had.

I go back to my house to pick up her things. Damon says she's on lockdown until he can compel her to forget everything. When I get to the boarding house things seem good for the most part. That is until I'm standing outside the door when my mother says I'm not her daughter anymore. It brakes my heart, my own mother is rejecting me because I'm a vampire. I just want to curl up in a ball and die! But then he defends me "you have no idea how wrong you are." he looks at me, a look he's never given _me_ before, caring.

I run off, I cant take the hurt of her dismissal of my existence. I jut sit and cry, its all I can to, but when Elena walks in I just cant take it, I brake. I confess everything and when she asks me who Katherine threatened, I lie "Matt. She threatened Matt!" she looks at me with sadness and understanding, taking me in her arms as I sob. I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't share my secret after so long.

A while later I wake up on the couch, a blanket over me. I look over and find Damon on the other couch, scotch in his hand, bottle on the table. I sit up and he offers me the glass "thanks" he just smiles and pours himself another one "how long was I out?" he shrugs and guesses "about five hours." I nod and refill my glass "you must be really into him" I look at him confused and he answers "golden boy Matt. I eavesdropped your conversation with Elena." I shake my head and take another sip from my glass "I lied. She didn't threaten Matt" I say, I cant seem to keep my mouth shut around him "what?" I look up at him, into his amazing blue eyes "she threatened you! But I couldn't very well tell Elena that now could I?" he seems even more confused "why do you care about me? After all the shit I've put you though! How can you still care?" I smile and shrug "because your you. Yeah you're an egotistical jackass, but your still the prettiest monster I've ever met!" he chuckles for a moment, but then his face changes, like he just realized something. He looks, no, examines me, but before he can say anything I stand "I'm going to sleep in one of the rooms upstairs. Cant go with out my beauty sleep. Not that I need it of course!" He laughs lightly as I dance up each step. That night I sleep like a baby, because he's getting there, he's letting me in.


	6. Secrets and Love

_**Sorry about the lack of update but college has piled us with work and are on m back already! Bitch's! anyway here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review x love ya's x**_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo **_

The next morning I make breakfast for mom, I leave it on a chair as she sleeps, then go home to change. Everyone's busy today at the Lockwood's, but I'm needed here, my mother needs me or maybe I need her.

When I get back I smile to Jeremy and Damon as I walk down to the cellar and they smile back. As I stand in front of her she just ignores me and it's braking my heart. I snap at her and pick up the tray of untouched food, but as I leave she cracks "are you really dead?" she seems so sad, I close the door and go to sit. We talk about me turning, about the council and my bloodlust, I feel better. We're talking, really talking, which is totally progress. When I feel Damon's presents I smile "Damon's home!" she looks at me and asks "did he do this to you?" I shake my head "Katherine, Elena's vampire double, did. She smothered me when I was in the hospital. I had Damon's blood in my system so instead of dieing I turned. We don't know why she did it. She turned Stefan and Damon to, back in the day of course." she looks at me curiously "why did you have Damon's blood in you?" I smile at the question "you remember how bad I was after the crash and how shocked the doctors were about my recovery? Well… vampire blood heals. He saved my life." she leans forward and nods "so their taking care of you? Now that you a…a…" I interject "vampire? Yeah. Stefan's become a real friend and Damon's stating to open up to me. I like that, he never did care before, but now he seems to." she stares at me "your in love with him!" I smile and nod "for a long time now." I stand and say "I'll be back later. Just going to find out what's going on." she nods as I leave. I cant fight my smile, we're talking, connecting. For the first time in years I have my mother back.

As I make it upstairs I see Bonnie and we have an awkward convocation. She asks me about the well we played at when we were kids, telling me that's where the stone could be. I can see the conflict in her eyes and she invites me to come with her to the well. I smile "sure, just let me grab my phone." she nods and I walk into the main room, finding Damon and a tied up Mason "Help me! Please!" the man begs from his chair, but I ignore him, hey the guy tried to eat me remember! I look around as I ask "have you seen my phone?" I look to Damon as he grabs it from the mantel, waving it in the air. I smile and walk over "thanks. I'm going with Bonnie to the well." he nods as I take the phone, but as I go to turn he grabs my wrist "how'd it go? With your mom?" I smile at his concerned face "good actually. We've been talking, which is more than we did when I was human." he gives that side smile "good, I'm glad." I lean up and sweetly kiss his cheek. Walking backwards I say "thanks. Have fun." he smirks "oh I will." as I meet Bonnie at the front door I hear him whisper "be careful Blondie." I smile happily as we start walking. Today's turning out to be awesome!

As we walk, catching up on the thing we've missed out on, I hear Elena screaming for Stefan and run on instinct. When I get to the well I find out that its full of vervain and Stefan's down there. God that must hurt more than a Brazilian wax! I grab the chain at the side and we rap it around my friend, when Bonnie rushes over we quickly explain and start to lower her into the well, but my grip slips "sorry!" I shout after her then start lowering her down again. Making sure my grip is tight, I don't want to drop her then her turn into the girl from the ring or something. I know, I've seen to many movies, shut up! When get Stefan out Bonnie and I help him to the ground, I don't complain about my burning hands as they touch his vervain soaked clothes, after all they heal up just as quickly as they burn.

When Elena asks me to wait for her to find the stone I star getting anxious, I have a bad feeling about her being down there. Vampire senses or woman's intuition? I don't know, but I just want her up here, safe. Just as she says she has the stone she starts screaming and I start panicking! I cant help her until she's on the chains. When I finally pull her up I have to look away as she feeds a disfigured Stefan her blood. I know I can control it better now, but not perfectly.

When I get back to the boarding house I walk into the living room, only to find a dead body, Masons body. A bloody hole in his chest. I look over to Damon as he frowns "he would have killed us the next full moon." I nod and go over to him. I take him in my arms, to both our surprise he hugs me back "Killing him saved us, I know. You did this for all of us." as I pull back, hands on his shoulders, his n my hips, he looks at me sweetly and moves a strand of hair behind my ear "how could I not see you before?" I smile and state "sometimes people just wear their masks so tight its hard to take them off,…and you _were_ in love with an evil vampire whore!" he chuckles and I reluctantly detach myself from him. Yeah, officially best day ever!

As I sit with my mom on the bed and tell her everything about today I cant help but be excited. She seems kind of freaked, but then she's telling me what a grate person I've become and that I don't have to compel her, that's when I realize that I cant have this, I love my mother, but if she knows the truth, yeah she's on my side, but she'll never forgive Damon, Stefan or Elena for bringing this on me. I don't blame them I love them all, that why she has to forget. And there's the gray in my rainbow day.

I take her home and put her to bed with a sigh, I stand at her door way wishing things could be different as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I shut my mothers and head for my room, I quietly shut my door and open my cell, reading;

_1 New Message - Elena _

- _Katherine compelled Jenna, she's ok, but in the hospital. Stefan and I are over, she should leave you alone now. Luv u Care x E x_-

I gasp with a sob "oh god!" I hear something and look to my window, Damon, his face sorrowful "Caroline…" he doesn't have to finish. I run over and we hold each other, just hold each other.

The next morning I wake alone, but smile sadly, he came to me. I go into town, I want to get Elena and Stefan something to cheer them up, in know its pointless but I have to do something! When I pass a jewellery store I smile at the window, seeing something that catches my eye, I go in and get it, for her. On my way home I stop by the sheriffs office, when my mom see's me she runs out worried "Caroline? What's wrong?" I know she's surprised to see me here, not like we're the Gilmore Girls or anything. I just smile and stand "nothings wrong. I just got you something." I hand her a back bocks and she looks at me curiously before opening it. When she dose she gasps "oh Caroline." I smile "do you like it?" her eyes seem to water slightly as she smiles "I love it!" I take the necklace out of the box and stand behind her, clasping it together. I go back to standing in front of her and smile, seeing the silver disc hand stamped with "mom", a small silver heart dangling just above the script lettering "perfect!" I say happily and she asks "honey, not that I'm not grateful, but what's with the gift?" I take a step closer, capturing her hands in mine "because you're my mother." I lean in and hug her "and your spoiled daughter loves you." as I pull back she cups my cheek, her face shocked, but happy "I love you to honey." and we hug again. So maybe I cant have her knowing my secrets, but I can have her knowing that see's my workaholic, secretive, overprotective mother and I love her.


	7. Maybe, One Day

**_Hey guys, got some time free thought i'd give you a new chapter bacuse of my lack of updates! hope you like, PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_JJ_**

_**xoxo**_

Damon hands me the glass of blood with angry eyes when Stefan comes in. I lie about why I was at the grill, when what really happened is I was meeting Damon for breakfast and when I was waiting for him I went to the bathroom and was cornered by Katherine, but he was their when I came out. I ran into his arms and he looked at me worried, then angry as I told him what had happened. Just before we called Stefan to come home he threw a lamp at the wall.

When I suggest giving her the moonstone Damon walks to my front "no! Katherine's not getting dick! I've had it! Coming into our town, threatening the people we care about! No more!" he glances at me then Stefan "I'm goin to go to the Masquerade Ball and I'm gonna kill her. Tonight." Stefan has on his thinking face and says that he'll kill the bitch! I stand and smile to the brothers "finally! Lets put that slut in the ground!" Damon smirks and Stefan smiles. Its time to rally the troops!

Alaric is the first to arrive, then Jeremy shows up, then Bonnie. As my teacher shows us the weapons I start to get hungry and head for the stash down stairs. As I open the fridge two hands grab my shoulders "boo!" I turn and smack Damon on the arm "ass! You scared me!" he chuckles "that was the idea princess!" I glare at him as he grabs two blood bags and hands me one "so how's things goin with your mom?" I sip at the bag then answer "good, its starting to feel like I'm actually her daughter, yeah know." he nods then frowns his brow "not that I'm not happy you guys are the blond Gilmore's now, but what's with the change?" I shrug and confess "I realized that I'm going to live for a long ass time and my mom wont, she wont be around forever. I cant get back the time we lost but I can make the best of the time we have, right!" he swings his arm around my shoulder "yeah, I sometimes wish my father and I got along better, but then I remember he's a basterd who shot his own son's to save face, and then I'm over it!" he smirks and tugs me closer "on the bright side, Stefan will always be there when you need your girly time and I'll be here when you need horny time!" he dose that eyebrow thing and I shove at his chest "your such a pig!" and he laughs, dropping his arm as we walk back up stairs.

When I get to the party Damon walks up to me "well don't you look scrumptious!" I laugh and smile "you don't look to bad yourself!" he extends his elbow and asks "care for a dance?" I take and answer "defiantly!" on the floor we dance together, his hands on my hips, spinning and dipping me, but then he circles my waist "so how do you feel? You still up for this?" I link my arms around his neck and nod "yeah, I mean she killed me, she got you and Stefan killed, hurt Jenna, threatened the people I love. Elena, Bonnie, my Mom,…you. I wont that bitch gone, one way or another." he nods with serious face "good, just remember your part. I know how good an actress you are, just show her." then a faster song comes on and he smiles wickedly and spins me out. I feel grate, he see's me, he cares. God, I owe you a beer!

Our dancing is interrupted my Bonnie and Jeremy, who both stare at me weird "Damon, its ready!" Jeremy whispers, and the playfulness from Damon still happily intact he says "goodie. I'll go inform captain frown!" he lifts up my hand and kisses it, his eyes locking with mine "later Blondie!" I shake my head as he walks off and turn to my two friend, who are looking at me wide eyed "what?" Jeremy shakes his head and raises his hands, walking off, while Bonnie pulls me into a corner "Caroline what are you doing?" I look at her confused and she continues "I thought you loved Matt! What's this thing with you and Damon?" I semi-glare at her "we're friends Bonnie." she looks shocked and says "what? After everything he did to you? You cant be friends with him Caroline!" I cross my arms angrily "and why the hell not!" she nearly shouts "because he's Damon!" I drop my arms and sigh "Bonnie you're my friend and I love you, but he and I have put all that in the past. We have to live on after you and everyone else is dead, and I'd rather not spend eternity fighting with my ex!" she sighs in realizing that I'm right, it's a half truth, but she doesn't need to know that. She gives a weak smile and nods.

When Stefan tells us about Amiee, I feel bad for being such a bitch to her. I stand guard by the stairs as they get ready, waiting for my cue! Then I see Matt, sweet, stupid Matt, I care about him, I really do and I feel bad for using him, but I don't love him. Its better like this. If I'm honest, I'm happier and not just because Damon's being nice to me, but I have a good friend in Stefan, Elena and I are so much closer and me and my mom are better than ever, we've even scheduled a weekly movie night, just me and her. Huh, when I think about it my life's better now than when I was human, guess I can that Katherine for something.

My phone vibrating knocks me from my thoughts, that my cue! I play it out perfectly, my acting skills are top notch tonight, but fuck that bitch can hurt! When we get to the room and she just strolls in I cant contain my giggle and she turns to me. When she tries to attack I smile, then wave her off "goodbye Katherine!" I smile the walk to the bathroom, I need to fix my makeup, then go and enjoy the party.

My fun is short lived when I hear fighting from Mr Lockwood's office, I run in finding Matt trying to fight Tyler, so I knock him out. When he hit's the floor I get scared I hit him too hard and go to his side. He's breathing, thank god! I don't know what I would have done if I accidentally killed him! Suddenly Sarah's attacking Tyler to. What is it with people wanting him dead tonight! But he pushes her back and she hits her head, so not good. I check her pulse, yep, she's dead! Fuck! Then I see as Tyler's eyes change, he's a werewolf now, he's part of our world. I just hope he doesn't try to eat me like his uncle did!

Tyler looks at me, guilt ridden and torn "what do I do?" I stand and say "wait here." he stands and grabs my arm "wait! Where are you goin?" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder "to fix this!" and walk out of the room. I corner Mrs Lockwood and tell her that Sarah's dead, she's freaked, but calls my mom and Sarah's parents, while she dose that Matt gets his nose looked at and I fill Tyler in on the story we'll be telling them. Mrs Lockwood sends the guests home. When Tyler confront me about helping him, I try to play it cool, I have to. I cant let him know what I am. He's the enemy now…right?

After my mom asks me what happened and I explain she gives me a hug, glad it wasn't me. I tell her I'm going home, but after I saw Stefan and he explained what happened, talk about backfire, and the new plan, I make my to the tomb, to Damon. When I get there I hear them talking and wait the stairway, eavesdropping "Elena and Caroline are in danger!" I hear the encaged whore say, this seems to spark his interest "from who?…your lying, your always lying." he says sadly "they do you think I haven't killed them, because she's the doppelganger and the newborn, they need to be protected!" I can hear him move the rock door and say "I'll protect them! While you rot in hell" she begs, screams for him not to leave her in there, but he dose. As the door closes I hear him sigh and walk up the staircase. He see me and stops "Caroline, what are you doing here?" he takes a step up in the narrow stairwell, making us the same height "Stefan told me what happened. I wanted to make sure you were ok." he looks at me, his face and body inches from mine "I think I'll be ok. It's time to move on." he smiles weakly and leans in capturing my lips in the most gentle kiss, but its says so much. He's never kissed my like that, I don't think anyone has. He takes my hand and walks me home, he stays, holding me. Its like all the dreams I had from before he came back are coming true, I cant help but do a girly happy dance inside.

He cares about me, he'll protect me. Maybe one day he'll even love me, hey, a girl can dream!


	8. The Plan

**_hey guys, heres another chappy. hope you like! remember reviews create chapters. _**

**_Love ya's_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

When I woke up this morning he was holding me, I think my stomach did a complete cheer routine. I'm spooning with Damon, _Damon_! I smile happily but then I look at the clock, I'm going to be late for school! I jump up, making a dressed Damon stand in attention "what's wrong?" I stand and quickly grab my stuff "I'm late!" then start getting changed. as I dress I explain what happened with Tyler and my theories, but as I say I'll ask the new wolf what he knows, Damon's suddenly in front of me "no you wont! He can not know about us! A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire, it can kill you! so don't be his friend do you understand me?" his eyes are angry and threatening, but there's something else to, concern and a touch of fear. I simply agree and he drives me to school.

The ride is quite except for the music and I start fighting in my seat "do you ever keep still?" I smile at his choice of words, at the deja vu as we pull into the parking lot. As I open the door he grabs my arm, I turn back and find his eyes open and caring, his voice velvet soft "stay away from wolf boy and…be careful." I nod with a small smile and head of to school.

When Tyler catches me in the hall I dodge as much as possible, I just keep thinking about what Damon said, he can kill me, this guy I've known my whole like can kill me. I leave as soon as I can. I don't like this feeling, I'm scared of him, and I don't like it.

As I walk down the hall to class I bump into Damon and look up confused "Damon? What…" but he just says, his face blank "Elena's missing. Stefan and I are going after her, Jeremy's helping the witch. Stay here, keep an eye on the wolf. I just thought you should know." I look up at him and smirk "cause you did! Hehe, just go, find Elena!" I turn serious have way through as he walks off, but not before giving me a weak smile and a squeeze on my wrist.

After school I head over to my car, Damon texted me saying he left it, when Tyler is in front of me I really don't like this! When he grabs my wrist I freak, because if I were human that would have really hurt! Asshole. After I push him off I look around, nope, no one saw, or at least no one who cares. I shrug it off as he walks away, he'll give up, eventually. Right?

I call my mom on the ride home, tonight's movie night. She's going to be late, what with the report she has to do for Sarah's death, I don't mind. I just told her I'll pick out some DVD's, for her to text me when she's on her way and to grab the take out on her way home . I'm happy about the way things are going for us, we haven't fought in like a week, unless you count the one over the remote. It feels good, having my mother back, but I cant help but hate myself for all the times I've been a mega bitch to her, like throwing dad leaving for a guy in her face. I'm making it up to her though, while I have her.

When I get home I put my bag and keys by the table, but instantly feel something's off, there's this thing I can sense, something that doesn't belong here. I turn and see Tyler, god this boy walk quite! He keeps saying he knows, that I cant run from it. Oh god, he knows I'm a vampire, he's going to kill me! But then he says "you're a werewolf." and I cant fight my relived giggle. He pushes me against the wall, but I push him around, revealing myself, then drop him to the floor. As I see him squirming away from me I get an idea. He doesn't know he's the enemy, so maybe if I can get him on side then he wont have to be! Then there wouldn't be a wolf threat looming over us! Yeah, I rock!

I sit with Tyler, drinking my secret stash, when he asks who else is like me I know I cant risk it, risk him. So I lie, but when he tells me he's alone, that he has no one to turn to I take him in my arms, trying to make it better. I've known this guy my whole life, but I've never really known him. He's alone, just like I was before all this, perhaps we do have some stuff in common, maybe we can be friends. As I hold him I feel something in the air shift and look over to see Damon, he looks pissed "don't mind me!" then we're both looking at each him and Tyler says "I should go" his eyes never leaving mine Damon agrees "I think that's wise." obviously noticing my sudden unease Tyler grabs my arm "Care, you ok?" he thinks I'm scared of Damon, I'm not, but of him being angry with me "I'm fine. You should go before my mom comes home." he nods and leaves with a quite thank you. Leaving me alone with a very unhappy Damon.

When I hear the door shut Damon speaks "Caroline, what do you think your doing?" I feel nervous with the way he's looking at me "he knew something was up, he thought I was a werewolf! I had to do something!" he takes an angry step forward "what did you do?" I shrug and confess "don't be mad, I have a plan! A good plan…" his face gets annoyed and he says my name through clenched teeth "Caroline!" and I barely whisper "I told him I'm a vampire." with out warning I'm backed against the nearest wall, his hands tight on my arms "What!" but I simply argue "he wouldn't leave me alone! All day he was there like my own fucking shadow! I didn't tell him about you or the others. I wouldn't put you in that type of danger. Damon, please, just hear me out!" he sighs and his hold loosens, but stays on my arms "alright Barbie, tell me about this plan." I straighten myself and flick my hair away "well, if we get him on side, make him feel that he can trust me then we have the upper hand. He's scared, confused, we can gain his trust and then we have our own little werewolf! Eliminating the threat without killing him." he looks at me, his eyes intense.

Suddenly the door opens, revealing my mom with a bag of take out, she looks at us confused as Damon smiles "Liz! Good to see you, it's been awhile." she nods happily "yeah, but tonight's our movie night, so another time." he seems happy about her putting me first, not even knowing why he's here "sure, Caroline and I were just catching up." she smiles and head for the kitchen "I'm just going to put this out. It was nice of you to stop by. Care, will you be a dear and show him out." I nod and she looks at us both with a smile. When we're alone at the door he turns to me "fine, your plans good, but if that fur ball dose one thing, one, then he's getting put down. Understand?" I nod at his infuriated voice, looking at my hands, when surprisingly his hand cups my cheek bringing it to look at his beautiful blue eyes. All the angry and fury replaced with that rare caring and sweetness "I don't want anything to happen to you. I wont _let_ anything happen to you." I stare at him amazed, as he vanishes into thin air.

I change into my pj's and sit with my mother on the couch, watching Scream, eating our take out "so, you and Damon? Anything I should know?" I turn to her and smile "no, we're getting along, better than ever. I think he really cares about me, but I don't want to push anything, I did that last time and look how that ended. We've only just started being friends, I can wait." she smiles and put her arm around me "he's a good guy. I'm sure he'll come around. He'll see what a beautiful, smart, confident woman you've became and he'll come running…and if not I can always shoot him!" we laugh and continue watching the movie. Mom's right, not about the shooting him part, but he's coming around…and I can wait. I can wait forever.


	9. Realize

_**Hey dude's and dudettes! its me JJ! just giving you a new update! tell me what you think! if their anything particular you'd like to happen or anything like that let me know and if its used you'll get the idea credit! i'm also thinking about doing a few different ending if anyone requests for it to go a certain way. so you know what to do...i'll shut up now! ENJOY!**_

_**love ya's**_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo**_

Stefan called me this morning to come over, I was confused, I thought they we're going to lecture me on the Tyler thing, but apparently not. I don't even think Stefan knows. As I sit next to Elena as her ex-kidnapper tells us about this Klaus guy I feel Damon's eyes on me. When we get up to leave and Elena brushes Stefan off I feel bad for him and give him a sad little smile. I don't know why Elena's being a bitch to him, maybe she's been spending to much time with me lately. As we leave I smile to Damon and he winks at me, on the outside I roll my eyes playfully, but on the inside I'm giddy and girly.

When we get in the car I notice that we're going the wrong way "um…Elena, schools back there!" she doesn't take her eyes off the road "I know. Caroline, there's something I need to do and I need you to help me." I can all ready feel the badness in this "uh-oh!" and stare nervously as she explains that Stefan is to be kept away from her at all costs, that she'd going to Katherine for answers. I have a really bad feeling about this, but she makes me promise! Using girlfriend code! I have no choice.

When I get to school I do my best to avoid a certain broody vampire at all costs. Have I mentioned that I really hate lying to my friends! But when I see him heading away from the school I know I have to stop him, I already know he's going to check on Elena, he's so puppy-love predictable. I make tell him about Tyler, huh, guess Damon really didn't tell him. He seems pissed, not as pissed at Damon was, you can tell by the none bodily harm. I ask him to take me the grill, because 1) it will waist some time and 2) I'm hungry. I wonder if a vampire can get fat? If so I must have gained like three pounds this week alone!

As we eat I try to keep the subject light, dodging slightly, asking about his friend Lexi and stuff, but when I mention her he seems upset, she's dead I can see the pain in his eyes. I'm blond, not stupid! As my apple pie arrives Stefan gets impatient, he know. I told her I'm a bad liar…Mostly. I cant help it, I brake, not totally, I don't tell him where she is, I promised! But when he asks if she's with Damon I feel a strange jilt, Jealousy? I quickly put him straight, without braking girlfriend code. He's my friend, I don't want him to be mad at me, but Elena's my friend to and I made a promise.

After that I don't feel much like being with people and decide to leave, I cant take people right know. I need to go home I need to leave everything for a while and escape to my own Caroline world. I drop by the blood back on my way home, I'm running low and have my cooler in the trunk. I compel the nurse to bring me a few blood bags then change the amount registered. I also stop by the store and picked up some junk food, choc-chip cookies and Ben and Jerry's caramel chew-chow, stuff like that.

When I get home I don't expect the sight I find. My mother sitting on my bed, some cloth and polish next to her and in her lap…my secret box out, open! I drop my bags and cooler, storm in and shut the box, quickly cradling it in my arms, few of the articles in her hand "what are you doing!" she looks up at me in worry and shock "I was cleaning and I…Caroline what is this? What do you know?" I snatch the papers from her hand "Caroline, how long have you known about vampires, about him? Damon and Stefan their…?how could you keep this from me?" she saw the articles form over a century ago! She knows and I sob "because I love him." I put the box on my bed, thankful I made her stop using vervain and take her face in my hands "you wont remember finding this box! You wont remember this conversation. If you ever see that box again you'll ignore it, its nothing!" she stares at me blankly "its nothing." then snaps out of it with a smile "honey your home early, everything ok?" she says so sweetly, rubbing my arm. I smile sadly "yeah mom, I'm just goanna have some me time." she nodded in understanding and picked up the polish and cloth and walks out "if you need anything I'll be in the living room sweetie." as she goes to close the door I turn to her "Mom!" she looks at me, oblivious "yes honey?" and I fake a smile "I love you." she smiles happily "I love you to baby." and leaves the room.

The moment the door closes I throw myself on my bed and clutch the box to me, fear and longing "your not nothing…your _everything_!" I sob to the box that hides my past. I feel awful, I hate compelling her, but I cant risk it, I wont.

Later on as I sit in bed, by box safely back in its place, most of my junk food and a bag of A+ long guzzled down. I sit up in my bed and throw off the covers, I cant stay here, I need to go out, I need to see him. I quickly make myself presentable and drive over to the boarding house. I sit in my car, tapping at the wheel, biting my lip. God! I'm acting like a child with a crush. Get a fucking grip woman! Your _Caroline Forbes_ for gods sake! Just get out of the car and go talk to Damon, maybe have some blood, a few drinks, fool around a little…, yeah that sounds good. Grate plan! So why am I sit sitting in this car.

When I _finally_ get the guts to open the car door and walk to the house. I'm a woman on a mission, a mission to Damon Salvatore. As I march into the living room I find Damon, wearing only his jeans and open shirt, showing off his perfect, god lick, biteable chest. Then a strong musky smell of sex hits me like a tidal wave, it's also the moment that Rose walking in in Damon's dressing gown, in only his dressing gown! I take a sharp breath, drawing their attention to my presence. Damon looks at me and his face fall's, rose seems unfazed. He takes a step forward "Caroline…" but I take a step back. I try to stay strong, unmoved, but as I catch his eyes I cant fight my pained sob and run out, into my car. Even as he runs out after me I drive home. My heart braking.

When I pull up I look at my house, the home that my mother made for me, the same women I've compelled not once, but twice for a man I cant forget. I love him, I cant fight that, I never even tried, but tonight I realized something…he may find me entertaining, useful, he may even care, but he'll never change, he'll never love me. Why would he? after all…I'm not Elena or Katherine or even Rose. I'm just a tool, expendable and predictable… I'm _his nothing_.

**_REPEAT AFTER ME...I WILL REVIEW! I WILL REVIEW! I WILL REVIEW! (hehe, but please do!)_**


	10. Helping

_**Hey all! this chappters a little short but i'm behind on college stuff and my boyfriends breathing down my neck about it! THANX for the reviews keep 'em coming and i'll keep updateing! remember if you have ant requests, let me know and i'll see what i can do. :) **_

_**Love ya's**_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo**_

I haven't seen Damon since last night…and I don't intend to. He's called a few times, but stopped after the twelfth. I cried myself to sleep, but I still look grate, I wont let him ruin my reputation as the resilient, undefeated bitch.

When I get to school I look for Tyler, I may be pissed and heartbroken but I still have work to do. When I see him with Matt I go over and things are awkward with me and my ex. I feel bad because he looks so lost and like he wants to hold me, but he cant, its over, besides he deserves someone who'll love him back. Not a neurotic blond obsessed with an immortal heartbreaker. As he leaves I carry on over to Tyler, he's not a complete tool to me lately. Hey, maybe this werewolf thing will be good for him!

During lunch we bolt from school, he tells me he might have found somewhere during the full moon, a place his dad told him about. We walk to the woods, I guess we're we are before he tells me. He seems to get the 'Matt' situation, but he cant get it totally, he doesn't have all the variables, meaning Damon.

When we get down to the old cellar, I find myself liking it less than the first time I was down here. Tyler shows me the scratches on the wall and the chains, they look old! Like really old. As I look around I see something hidden in the corner of the stone wall, it's a book, no, a journal, Mason's journal. I start freaking out inside, I mean what if it says anything about us? But then we find a memory card. Huh, the modern day journal. If I had one, I'd be much better at hiding it.

When we get back to by house we watch the video on my memory card, its of the first time he turned, gross! I can burly stand to watch it, reading about it in his journal. I cant help thinking Damon did him a favour and my heart bleeds for Tyler. He has to go thought this the endless hours of pain. I'm suddenly very happy I'm a Forbes and a vampire, because when we were kids he had everything and I wanted so bad to be a Lockwood. Right now, I'm so glad to be the sheriffs daughter.

I try to help him feel better, tell him that he'll get better. As he asks me why I'm helping him, I find myself asking the same question, to get him on side? To eliminate the threat? But somehow I think that's only part of it. I was so alone for so long, my human life was filled with bitterness towards my best friend, nastiness towards my mother and deceit to the man I love. I was surrounded by people and never let any of them in, just encase they left. I was truly alone, but now I'm not, I'm better now, I like this me. I suppose that's why I want to help, he's alone, just like I was, but maybe I can help him find a new Tyler, one he likes. Because lets face it, the old one was a ass!

When there's a knock on the door I fond Matt there. He tells me he miss's me, I don't want him to miss me, I want him to get over this so we can be friends again. Before I can say anything Tyler comes to the door, I can see Matt adding two and two and getting seven. He thinks something's going on, and I don't correct him, maybe if he thinks I moved on, then he will. I look up at him as he leaves and head back inside with Tyler. As we pack up his stuff he asks "you ok? With Matt?" I nod with a small smile "I care about him, I really do,…but I don't love him. He deserves someone who will…and someone who doesn't want to drain him like their favourite frube." he laughs with me as I hand him the journal and then my phone rings, _1 New Message-Damon_, there goes my cherry mood. I shake my head and press a certain red button, _Delete, _but send a reply_. _

_To-Damon_

_Go fuck ur fugly old ass vamp whore! BITCH!_

I smile, proud of taking a stand for myself, but if this is a good thing… why do I feel like a Twilight reject?

Later after Tyler leaves I head to the kitchen, I'm feeling hungry. Humm, a honey roast ham and cheese toastie with a glass of freshly heated blood, yum. As I place the mug of blood in the microwave I hear a slam coming from my bedroom. I swear if Matt's climbed through my window again I'll compel him to dress like Cher and run round town for a week! But as I get their the rooms empty and my windows open. I walk over and close it but as I turn I see something on my pillow, a small black box. I grab it and open it, gasping in shock at what I find. A sliver necklace, two cartoon like angel wings holding up a blue crystal edged heart, a silver heart talisman hanging in the centre. I read the engraving off the centre piece, but its in another language, So I Google it. Its Italian, apparently '_II mio angelo nevroctico' _means 'My Neurotic Angel'. I place it lovingly around my neck, as I just notice the note in the box. I quickly pick it up and read _'Barbie, I'm a eternal asshole and I hurt you, but I do care. So just forgive me already! Oh, and… I'm sorry.' _I smile and shake my head happily and place the note in my secret box. I love my necklace, but if he thinks he forgiven by just giving me jewellery he's wrong!…mostly. What? it's a really nice necklace and I do love the jerk!

**_BRAKING NEWS! IF YOU DONT REVIEW THE BOOGIE MONSTER WILL COME AND EAT YOUR PHONE, MUSIC PLAYER AND INTERNET! UNDER HIS OWN WILL! REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF _**_**TECHNOLOGY REVIEW **_**_*dose evil Mr Burns inpreshion* hehe _**


	11. Maybes and Friends

**_hey hey! me again, so basiclly i've decided i like writing fic better than college work! so here! enjoy, review, because those things are like crack! thanx to every reviewer!_**

**_love ya's_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

As I open my bedroom door I gasp in surprise and shock, then smack the shocker on the chest "Damon! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he smiles cheekily "maybe. So…you like the necklace I take it." I smile and lightly touch my necklace "its pretty. Thank you, but don't for a second think that this is getting you off the hook mister." he chuckles lightly, flopping down on my bed. I walk over and sit on the other side "so…how's Elena doing?" he sighs "we've put her on lockdown! Keep her from running to Klaus with a big sign on her neck that reads 'sacrifice part two'. girls so stubborn." I nod in agreement as he turns to me, a questioning look on his face "how's thing going with wolfy jr? he's not going to be a problem tonight is he?" I smile down at him and answer "he's fine. We're going to the old cellar in the woods to lock him up for the night." he's suddenly very alert and sits up straight "We? Your not going!" I look him stern and bite back "the hell I'm not!" suddenly I'm pinned to the bed, Damon on top of me. Not a uncomfortable situation.

His eyes glare into mine, holding me still "Caroline listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. If you go anywhere near that wolf tonight I will stake you myself do you understand?" I look at him, there was a time I wouldn't blink at his orders, but that was then. I give a confident grin "no you wont. You care about me, remember?" his face softens, as dose his grip "Caroline… he could kill you." his voice is so full of worry I reach up and stroke his face "so could you. Seems like I'm a magnet for guys who want to eat me, and not in the good way." he chuckles and sits up. He walks me to the door, when I hand him a cooler he seems confused "its for Stefan. We cant have our own 'Angel' going hungry." he takes the cool and smiles "if he's Angel does that make me Spike? I guess I should get the coat, but I'll be dammed before I bleach my hair!" I roll and walk over to my car.

When I get to the grill I smile at Alaric and Jenna, who invite me over, but I just say I'm waiting for someone. As Jenna leaves Tyler walks in, he's in serious face. When he tells me about this girl looking for Mason all I can think is that Damon better of hid his body better than Vicki's. as we leave I give a look to my teacher that screams 'CALL DAMON!' and we head out to set up for tonight. As we drive my phone goes and I turn to Tyler "can you grab my phone? Its in my bag." he reaches into the back seat and quickly pulls it out, his face seems confused "it's a message from Damon?" he looks at me as I take the phone and read the message '_I want you away from him before he turns! I'm warning you Caroline!…be careful' _I smile to the message, but don't replay. After all I am driving. As I throw the phone in the back Tyler asks "so what's the deal with you and Damon? I mean the guys a tool." I smile at those words and say "huh, he said the same thing about you." he smile then continues to question "no, but seriously, when you guys went out he treated you like crap, now your best friends? I mean I've seen you guys all smiles together, the texting, him just walking into your house?" I look at him and shrug "it's complicated, but he cares about me." that seems to be enough because he drops the subject as the car comes to a stop.

When we get out of the car I try to reassure him that Mason's ok, despite the fact that I know better. I feel bad about him losing all the guys in his life, first his dad, then Mason. It'll be better like this, they cant control him or hurt Damon and I can help him, because… because we're friends? Yeah, we're friends now. I like that. When we get to the cellar I mix the wolfsbain and water while he does the chains. When he starts taking off his clothes I freak out a little! I don't want to see Tyler naked, don't get me wrong he's hot! But that would make this weird and make me a hypocrite with Damon, without the sex part obviously!

Its almost eight and I have to say Tyler looks hot all chained up dominatrix in just his shorts, well I cant actually say it, but still. I cant help but wince when he drinks the water mix, but run over and try to calm him down, even when he gets his bitchy ass on. He's so lost. In so much pain, that when I tells me to go I cant, I cant leave him. Then his arm goes back, making a horrible cracking noise. I want to help, but he tells me I cant. I wont leave him to face this alone. I cant! So I hold, just hold him, so he knows he's not alone. I'm here, Caroline, the girl who attacked him with a teddy in kindergarten for looking up my skirt, who smacked him on the head for cheating off my test paper, who's just trying to be his friend.

When he starts freaking out, about to turn I lock him up, I don't want to leave him but I don't want to die! When he starts clawing at the door I bolt into the woods. I scream as someone grabs "Caroline its me! Its just me!" he has a death grip on my arms as he glares "what did I tell you? Huh? don't you ever fucking listen!" but as he sees my tears he calms down and pulls me into his arms as he stokes my hair "it's ok, your ok. You stupid girl." he says sweetly as I sob "he was so scared and alone, I did dent want him to be alone" he kisses my hair and whispers "I know, I've got you." after a few minute I pull away as he tries to pull me to the boarding house "no, he'll need me when he changes back." he seems pissed again "Caroline…" he snarls but I shake my head "no Damon, I was alone, I wont let him be! I wont let him feel like that" he just nods in defeat "call when its over. And don't let yourself turn into his happy meal!" he says sarcastically as he walks away, but his worried eyes tell me all they need to.

After a few hours I head back to the cellar after Damon texts me about the attack, and take each step carefully. When I hear him say my name I go to him and hold him close and tell him he's ok, but he just cries, telling me he's not and I do the only thing I can, I hold him, I be a friend.

After I drop Tyler at home I head over to the boarding house and walk in quietly, I can hear Damon taking to Rose and stop by the door "I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that,…but I can be your special friend." I don't know what to do, as I hear him say "friends? Yes. Special friends, I don't think that's a good idea." I hear the older woman sigh "because of the girl, she did seem heartbroken. Its fine, I get it. Your building bridges, I wouldn't want to be the reason their burnt." then I smile and walk out of the house, because he's having a drink with his friend and we're building bridges. Then I think about what Rose said, she couldn't mean…me, could she? Could Damon really love me? Maybe theirs hope for the immortal jackass and his neurotic angel after all.

_**GIVE ME MY CRACK OR I'LL...I'LL...CRY? I DONT KNOW, JUST REVIEW IF YA LOVE ME!...CRACK! DRUGS ARE BAD, KIDS, UNLESS THEIR PRESCRIBED THEN GO FOR IT. KIDDING!**_


	12. Goodbye Rose

**_Hey guys! so i am going to get in so much trouble for this but i cant seem to stop writing on this fic! its like i'm a robot and ur reviews are my battery- so CHARGE ME! (HEHE)_**

**_love ya's_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo  
_**

I sit nervously in my car, tapping at the wheel. I shouldn't be here, I should be with Damon, helping Rose. I swear if I see that Jewels bitch I'm going to rip out her jugular and spit it in her face! I may not know Rose and yeah a part of me still hates her a little for sleeping with Damon, but she doesn't deserve this, I don't want her dead! I'm not that bitchy. But he told me to come, something about being exposed to the gloominess. When he called me this morning and told me about Rose I just wanted to go to him, but he said not to. So I put on my smile and face the world.

When I see Tyler my smile isn't fake anymore, he's complaining a bit but I just tell him to take the victory. When I, reluctantly, tell him about how he can kill me with a single bite he seems edgy, but before he can ask any question matt comes over. Then he kisses me! He kisses me! What the hell? What happened to moving on? This is bad, so I bolt going to help my squad with the bake sale.

I'm doing my best to avoid Matt at all costs, so much so I've assigned myself to trash duty. I just hope my manicure holds out. I cant stop thinking about Damon, I feel so useless. As I walk down the hall to other trash round I hear Matt call after me. He confront me about the kiss, asking me what I felt and the truth is…I felt nothing. It was a nice kiss and all, but it didn't send my inside to Neverland. How do I do this? how do I tell him I don't love him? I don't want to hurt him, but maybe it's the only way. I look him in the eye and know I have to do this, I have to "I, um…I care about you Matt, so much, but it's over. I'm sorry." he seems so sad, but unconvinced "what are you keeping from me Care?" I look up at him as one of my underling's ask him for more burgers. I take this opportunity to run. I cant stay here, I just cant. I need to find Damon, I need to leave here.

I find Damon at the grill, just sitting there staring into his drink blankly. I walk over and take the seat next to him "hey" he looks up at me and asks "what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at that…school…thing!" I smile and shrug "well this seemed more important. You really care about her." he shrugs back and takes a swig of his bourbon. We just sit there for a while, making idle chit-chat, nothing important. Then he looks at me "thanks" he can see my confused face and answers "for not asking if I'm ok. Everyone else has." I give a sad smile "your not ok, I don't need to ask to know. Your friend is dying, how could you be?" I don't say it flippantly, just honestly and he seems to appreciate it.

We head back to check on Elena and Rose, but when we get there Elena's holding a stake and Rose is missing. All ingredients of badness. We decide to go searching for her, but she finds us when my mom calls Damon about a vamp attack. Grate just what we need, my mother looking for vampires, aka me! I wait with Elena as Damon talks to my mom, when she see's me she smiles and I wave sweetly, like a girl who loves her mom. There was a time that wouldn't have happened, but we're better now, so she waves back then whispers something to Damon, who looks back at us. When he gets back he hands Elena a stake and we start looking for Rose again.

When we find her she's feeding on a couple, Casey and Stu, I had them in Bio. As I look at Damon pinning her, at her pain, I want to help her, to make it stop. She's losing herself in this and I've never seen anything like it. I hate it, I hate seeing the pain on her face,…and Damon's.

When we get back to the boarding house we put her in Damon's room, I've missed this room. But when Elena walks in he seems angry at her for some reason and turns his back and Rose and I. I'm kneeling beside her holding her hand, I don't even know her, but I don't want her to be in pain like this. She tells us about how her and Damon are alike, how their both scared to care, she gets him. She tells us how she miss's being human, honestly so do I, I mean I like who I am better now, but I miss the simplicity of it all, the ignorant bliss of the hunger, the dark. She looks at me "what about you? Why are you so nice to me?" I smile and say "because sometimes the kindness of strangers is the most treasured. I don't know you Rose, but I want to." she smiles and starts to couth and withering in pain. Damon makes Elena and I leave the room, but before I leave I run back to the bed and kneel back down and take her hand in mine again. I lean in and whisper so Damon cant hear "thank you for saving him. I don't know you, but I'll always love you for that Rose." her eyes meet mine as I pull back. My tears stream down both our faces "thank you" she burly whispers and I sob "I'm so glad I got to meet you" I lean in and kiss her forehead, then look into her eyes "bye Rose" she squeezes my hand lightly "me to. goodbye Caroline." I look up at Damon, find my other hand somehow in his and squeeze it with some form of comfort then leave for home. I wasn't lying, I'll always love her for saving him, my Vampire, my Damon.

When I get home I find Tyler on my doorstep, asking me why I'd risk staying if he could kill me so easily. I don't need this right now, so I yell. Suddenly he's kissing me, why? Do I have a sign on my back or something that says 'Kisser gram' when he pulls I scream "everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" and run inside. I change quickly and turn in for the night, but I cant sleep, I'm tossing and turning and worrying. When my mom gets home she checks on me, and I still, letting her think I'm asleep. The moment the door closes I sit up, checking my phone. Nothing, zip, squat! I throw the phone done with a frustrated sigh and burry my head in my hands. So deep in my thoughts I don't hear the window open "Caroline…" a broken voice asks from my window. I stand at seeing the dark figure and switch on the light, its Damon, he's crying and his mouth has blood smudges. I run to him on instinct and hold him in my arms as he sobs "I miss it, I miss it so much Caroline…" I hold him close and rock us "sshh, I know baby, I miss it to." I know what he means, what Rose said before, our human life. If he's here like this it must mean she's…oh. God, your an asshole! "don't leave me, don't, I'm sorry Caroline. I'm so sorry I hurt you, please don't leave me." I kiss his head and say sweetly, tears in my eyes "I'm right here Damon, I'm yours and I'm here. I'll never leave you, never ever." his hold tightens on me, as if I'll evaporate or something, but I wont, I'm here, I'm his,…forever, because even vindictive basterds and shallow bitch's need something, someone to hang on to, some one to love and love us back. Even if it hurts.

_**yeah...so me and Billy Loomis, Freddy and Jason all agreed this is the best fic ever! if you agree let us know...or my boys might get upset and i have to say their...aggressive!**_ *Freddys blades clink*


	13. AN COMPETITION!

_**Hey guys, sorry its not a chapter, but I have to wait for the next episode so I can rewrite it my way! Anyway I'm posting this to ask a favour and to do a competition!**_

_**I've been meaning to do a Fan Vid for this fic, but I'm busy…so I had the idea that I would make this a competition! **_

_**Whomever makes the best Fan vid will get a small part in this fic and have a conversation with the character of their choice! I and my friend Teeny will be the judges. If you wish to enter just tell me in the review box and post it on you tube when your done, make sure to tell me the link! Closing date is the 16**__**th**__** February!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Love Ya's**_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo**_


	14. Family and Goodbyes

_**Hey guys! so i'm going to be a bit slower on the uploading because i have to wait for the next ep's so i can JJ-fy it! but PLEASE keep reviewing! i love those things more than sex and ice cream! and thats a big lovein! btw am i the only one who hates Tyler right now? how could he do that to poor Caroline! when my friends and i watched that ep they freaked! simly because we're all like someone on the show and i've been crowned the brunette Caroline (Season 2 of cause) and they said it was like it was me they saw and got all cryie and shit! even the boys! i was freakin!...anyway i'll shut up now. enjoy and review!**_

**_Love ya's_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

I woke up this morning and Damon was gone. He probably sobered up and bolted, not wanting to be seen as weak or vulnerable. I know how he hates that. So I get dressed and head out, its my turn to the groceries, I might get a new top or something while I'm out. As I lock the front door I get this vibe, my spider sense tingles, wolf…Tyler! I try to be cool, I don't want to lose our friendship over a stupid kiss. So I make up about Matt still being in the picture, he seems cool about it, but something's off with him, the way he's looking at me. I brush it off, to relieved he's cool about just staying friends.

As I walk to my car he asks me about Mason, then says how Damon and Stefan killed him. He knows! Then he has me pinned to my car. I don't know what to say, the way he's looking at me, like I'm some bad guy assistant, like Harley Quinn! I don't like it. As he walks off I sob and run back inside. I cant call Damon, if he finds out Tyler's a threat again and how he pushed me, he'll kill him. So I call the safety-net, Stefan. When he gets here I explain, and he promises to help, to talk to Tyler and explain without any bloodshed. He's doing this for me, because he's my friend, they both are.

I decide to go and get the groceries, I need a distraction. Stefan promised to call with an update, he told me to go and have the day to myself. It worked, I feel better. I didn't by any clothes like the old Caroline would've, but I walked around looking for something for a certain someone. After all he did get me this beautiful necklace. As I look through the 'Mystic Gem's' I stare into the glass case. There lies a beautiful red mother-of-pearl dog tag pendant with a sterling silver dagger design in the centre, a black and silver fang hanging next to it. It screams 'Damon!' to me. I smile and compel the woman at the counter to rush the engraving order, so then I can pick it up this afternoon. I spend the rest of the day just window shopping. I buy some Scarlet Carson's, their my and moms favourite. I put them in the trunk of my car, so that they wont dry out, then head to the store to pick up my order.

Its dark by the time I get back to my car, but I don't mind, I got the necklace. As I pull out my keys I hear someone shout after me, turning to find Matt, he asks if we can talk, clear up the weirdness, I know he wants to talk 'us' but I want to talk 'friends' so I agree to it, because he needs to understand he deserves more than me and that I do care about him. As I reach the car that Jules bitch has the nerve to talk to me. She says I'm lying about seeing Tyler as I put my bag, with the necklace inside, on the passenger seat. I turn to her after closing the car door, only to be sprayed with vervain, god it burns! I change to vamp mode, this is for Rose!, but When I turn back I see a guy holding a gun to my head, less than a second later I can feel the pain in my head, then…nothing.

When I wake up all I can see is the searing pain as the small wooden bullet pushes its way out of my head. When it was finally out the pain numbed and I realized I was in a cage. A fucking cage! What am I…some animal! I reach for the lock but my arms to small, I cant seem to brake the bar's either, I feel so helpless, so human. Then I see him, the guy that shot me and back up. I cant control the sobbing as he talks to me, like we're talking about the weather rather than him _fucking torching me_! He shoots me again and I just manage to get the bullet out when the bitch hound comes in, holding up my phone and the asshole shoots me in the arm. I cant take this, I'm not strong enough to be tortured! But I guess I'm stronger than I thought, because I wont give up Damon or Stefan when he asks, but I still wish I was human, then it would already be over, I'd be dead.

When the dog is done torturing me I just sit there, I don't have the will power to move, so I accept that this is it, this is how I'm going to die, like a scene from Hostel. Then I hear his voice, Damon's voice, he came for me! I some how find some strength and start reaching for the latch again, when Tyler comes in I ask him for help, but he stands there, hesitant, after everything I've done for him! He looks at me, scanning my tear tracked face and bloody clothes as I beg for his help, and thankfully he dose come to me and helps me out of that caged hell. If I ever get a dog, there's no way I'll put them in a carry on after this!

I run on instinct, I have to get out, to Stefan, to Damon! But the moment I get out Jules has me pinned to the side of the trailer, gun at the base of my neck. One wrong move and she'll kill me. I can smell blood from every direction, I can smell vampire blood, that isn't mine and I fear the worst, until I hear their faint heartbeats. When Tyler comes out of the trailer I feel a shot of hope, I look into his eyes, begging for my friend to help me, but he looks away, he does nothing, and my heart brakes. I thought we were friends.

Suddenly the wolfs, except Tyler, are holding their heads in pain and pass out. I see that guy, Bonnie's friends dad? But don't pay him any attention. I run to Damon and he hold me "god Damon, I was so scared. They tortured me! God it hurt so much. I thought…I thought…" he holds me tightly, pulling me into his chest, stroking my hair "I've got you. I'm here. I'm so sorry, I'll kill them! I'll protect you." I cling to his words as he kiss's my head softly and turn to see Tyler's guilt ridden, questioning gaze, but turn away. When the man tells us to leave we do, Damon tucks me under his arm protectively, Stefan watching me for any major injury's. I just want to go home, so I don't see the death glare my vampire sends the only wolf standing.

Stefan went to see Elena, let her know I'm ok, while Damon and I pick up my car, he drives me home, refusing to let me drive. I look a wreck, I know, but right know I don't care much. As we reach my porch, my bag in hand, he looks at me "are you ok?" I give a weak smile to him "yeah, I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." he cups my cheek sweetly "I know your not, sure so much more." I nuzzle into his arm on reflex and sigh "I really just wanna go shower…" he smiles and drops his hand "need company?" he wiggles his eyebrows and I cant help but laugh "maybe some other time." he nods and his face goes serious "I'll check in on you later." I nod, to tired to fight as he leans in and kisses my forehead, then leaves with a weak smile.

I go to my room and start pulling the vervain darts out of my neck, looking at the blood on my top, shame, I liked this top. Before something like the mess would have bothered me, but I'm not that girl anymore. When Matt calls I brush him off, he doesn't sound to convinced, but I don't care, I need to get out of these clothes, get the this day off of me!

As I hang up and pull out another dart there's a knock on the door. When I sense the visitor I fill with rage and betrayal. He actually has the nerve to come here, after today? He actually seems concerned and upset. As he looks at me, so full of guilt, I realize this is it "I'm sorry." but I shake my head sharing my realization "No. It's too late, because we are not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight? That will never happen again. So you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house." I slam the door in his face, only to find Damon standing behind me. I wait until I cant feel him around anymore, then slump to my knees. Sobbing as I morn our friendship.

When I get out of the shower I walk into my room and smile, Damon's sitting on my bed "how was your shower?" he says suggestively and I'm glad, glad he's just being him and not some crazy serious…Stefan! Who I love dearly, but come on! The guys more serious than an undertaker! I walk over to my table and pull something out of my bag. As I turn back to him he looks at me curiously, eyebrow raised in his 'Damon' way. I take a seat next to him on the bed and hand him a black leather box "it's a present. I saw it and thought of you." he smiles at me cockily "why, Caroline, what's a guy to say?" he mocks sarcastically in a southern tone. His eyes go wide as he opens the box, he picks up the pendent "Caroline…" as his fingers brush the back he turns it over, finding the silver engraving and reads aloud "Damon, you're a dick. Don't change, because I'd miss you,…just let me in. Caroline x" he looks at me, his eyes glazed and asks, like he's unsure and confused "you really don't want me to change?" I shake my head and he clutches the necklace, then pulls me into a tight hug "thank you. I don't _deserve_ you." he whispers. When he pulls away I smile "no, but your stuck with me." he leans in, ice eyes meet ocean ones, his lips brush with mine, softer than I remember. Then our lips are locked together tightly, tenderly. He's never kissed me like this before, like he wants to last, like I do. A knock interrupts our silent bliss. He looks at me, necklace in hand "I should go. Goodnight Caroline." he's out the window before I can move and I just smile, He took the necklace.

When I open the door there's Stefan, Elena and Bonnie. They dropped everything to be with me. As I drag Stefan into the group hug I see Damon standing by the rode, he gives me a smile, the present I got dangling from his chest. He nods and leaves, looking back with a smile. That when I realize, these people aren't my friends…their my family.

**_ICECREAM AND SEX! ICECREAM AND SEX...REVIEW OR I'LL THROW OUT MY FROZEN TREAT AND BECOME SELABIT(FOR A WEEK, I HAVE NEEDS) THEN I'LL JUST BE A MOODY BITCH AND MAKE EVERYONES LIFE HELL! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? NO? SO REVIEW!_**


	15. The Original Plan

_**Hey all! Happy valentines! As a dedication to the romantic holiday I've put a bit of fluff in here! Hope everyone has a good one! And if your single do what I use to, call all your single friends round, rent movies for why love sucks, Romeo and Juliet, Scream, mostly slashers in my case, and pig out in your pjs with take out! Just a suggestion! **_

_**Now I give you this chapter in a red bow as my gift, so give me reviews with roses for mine to show the love,... or I'll send my devoted Boogie monster for your souls and ipods! Waahha! **_

_**Loves ya's **_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo**_

I wake up the next day to a phone ringing. Realizing its Elena's I push her off the bed to take care of it. We had a good night, watched chick flicks, ate junk food. I missed this, us. When we finally get up Elena says she and Stefan are planning to get away for awhile, and good for them. They need some coupley, smutchy, fucky time to get away from the latest teen-life drama! As I get dressed I get a text '_1 New Message - Damon - I'm pretending to date a reporter, she's a means to an end. NOTHINGS HAPPENED! Except a snack, so don't get all bitchy about it, ok?' _I frown slightly, playing with my necklace, I bite my lip as I text '_ok, just keep it in your pants…and I'm always bitchy, that's why you care.' _I send it nervously, wondering if I sound like the jealous girlfriend, because we're not like that anymore. As the phone goes off I read "_whatever you say Barbie and no, I just but up with it because I care, don't overestimate yourself.'_ I cant but smile. Even when texting he's a sarcastic prick.

Elena heads back to her place to pack, while Bonnie and I go to the grill for breakfast. She explains her plan to me and I have to say I'm impressed, truth spell, now that would be an awesome thing to do. I see Matt and wave, but he just brushes me off. I'm so confused, I thought we were getting better. This sucks. When Bonnie goes to pay the bill, I go over to Matt, he confronts me about lying to him and I feel bad. I want him to know the truth, but he cant. Then Tyler bumps into me, making me drop my purse, as he talks, I yell. I want him away from me, because when I look at him I remember what happened, I feel it, and I cant take that. So I storm off, back to Bonnie to glares at Tyler behind me "do you want me to turn him into toad? Because I can totally do that!" I smile and joke "yeah, then we can squish him with a mallet!…don't, I just want to move on, forget I was ever friends with that backstabbing mutt!" she smiles and stokes my arm as we talk about our plan.

When Luka comes in we wait a few minuets, not wanting to seem to eager or anything. I watch as she walks over with the mojo shakes, usually I don't approve of drug use, but this time I'll make an exception. When Jeremy comes in and I make a comment about her 'sex smile' he freaks, that's when I see it, Jeremy Gilbert is totally crushing on Bonnie Bennet, there was a time I'd medal and push, but now, I think I'll just stay out of it. Ok so that's a lie, I'll just give a little push, because come on, they would be to cute!

When I see the male witch stumble I stand "that's our queue!" and we quickly make our way over to him. We move him into my car, what with it being the biggest, and head to my house, knowing my mom wont be home till late. I dig out all the scented candles I can find. When Jeremy leaves the room I give Bonnie my 'you and him totally should' speech. As he walks back into the room they share this look, aaww, they are so puppy-love. As the he-witch starts waking up she wets her hands and puts them on his head, the flames from the candles growing like a foot taller. That is so cool.

As he tells us about Elijah's real plan I stand, sling him over my shoulder, and say "I have to tell Damon!" I run to the car, throwing him carelessly into the back seat. I drive quickly over to the boarding house. As I pull up I smell blood and run inside. When I reach the living room I see Damon and gasp, he's all chained up and has come thing from a torture movie on his neck. I want to go to him, but there's werewolves and they out number me. I also see some guy, he's a vampire, I can tell, with a stone on the table. I take step forward "Damon!" but he glares "Caroline no!" suddenly all eyes are on us, I cant help the terror I feel at seeing Jules. Suddenly the vampire guy says "go ahead, take it." and he rips the hearts out of the hounds that try. Jules runs straight past me as I knell beside Damon, pulling at the chains, his hand in mine. As I tug at the thing on his neck, hating and enthralled by the blood there, I fight the urge to lick it off him. A blood covered Damon, yummy!

When I finally get the thing off, the vamp pulls the last wolf up and asks "where's the girl?" Damon just shrugs as I try again on the chains. The guy brakes the neck of the mutt in one punch, then effortlessly pulls off the chains binding Damon. On instinct I rap my arms around his, still bloody, neck "oh god Damon! Damn those wolves are imaginative with torture." he smiles cheekily "tell me about it." then his smile fades as he looks up at his savour "you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now." as he walks away picking up the stone that's when I realize, the strength, the speed, the elegant voice, the awesome hair, that's Elijah! And I expected an Original to look like the first Dracula, are all vamps crazy hot or is it just me?

As I look over at Alaric I gasp but Damon sighs "he'll be fine, has that fancy magic ring to bring him back,…lucky bastard!" I nod and pull him into the kitchen, over the sink. I grab a damp cloth and start to wash away the drying blood. As I wash I smile, seeing the red dog tag hanging from his neck, but I'm snapped from my thoughts as his hand touches my arm. I look up at him, his eyes that rear glint of concern "why did you come here? Did something happen?" I finish washing him as I explain "Bonnie did a spell on Luka. Elijah does want Klaus dead, but he needs Elena dead to do it." he nods in anger as I say "I should go, Luka's in my car. I need to get him back, before he…" he just nods, but as I go to leave he takes my hand and I look back "I wont let anything happen to her, I promise you." I cant help but smile, giving his hand a tight squeeze and say as I back up "I know. Now get cleaning, because if I get hungry every time I'm in that room, I'm going to start snacking on our resident jackass, you!" he chuckles lightly as I head out, leaving him to it.

I drop the asshole witch at the grill, not to lightly either, but so what, he deserves it. When I get home Bonnie and Jeremy have cleared out, but I can sense something else in the air…Tyler! I run into my room only to find the wolf with my hidden box. He looks at me and asks "you really love him don't you?" I just glare and snatch it away from him "you have no right to be here, to go through my things! Now get out before I throw you out!" he stands and takes a step "I never got it before, the way you did everything for him, even when he treated you like shit. I just hope he treats you better than he did,…you did the right thing, leaving Matt." I just tighten my hold on my box, staring into his guilt ridden brown eyes "you were so good to me, the best friend I've ever had and I blew that. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." the way he's looking at me, like he's saying goodbye "Tyler…" but he takes another step forward "you made me something better Care, thank you for that, for being my friend." suddenly he's kissing me and I pull back quickly, only to meet his sad eyes "be safe Caroline, I hope Damon knows how lucky he is." then he's gone, and I let him go, because he needs time to define who he is and I'm not quite ready to forgive.

When my mom gets home she stands at my door way "hey sweetie, how was you day?" I shrug "I've had better, I've had worse. You?" she smiles and says "boring paper work, I think I'm just going to go to bed. Tomorrow, still on for movie night?" I smile happily as she plays with the necklace I gave her, she never takes it off "wouldn't miss it for the world." she nods "grate, well night baby, sweet dreams, love ya." as she walks away I smile "love you to mom." then I pull out the articles from my secret box and go over them. As I read I feel something, thinking its my mom, I look out, but as I near the door I can sense wolf and decide to lock it. As I get back to my room I see Damon at my window, I then glance at the papers on my bed "I got a visit from wolf jr a little while ago." I walk over and quickly cover the paper with the duvet "yeah, me to." he looks from the window to me "he's in love with you ya know. Told me so." he doesn't say it in his usual snarky tone, just matter-of-fact-like, "I didn't know, I knew he liked me but…" suddenly he's in front of me, moving a piece of hair behind my ear "he's right about you, you know." I look up at him confused as he smiles sweetly, a real smile "you are pretty amazing,…and your mine?" he says it like a question, like he cant actually believe it, then leans in and kiss's me. His soft, forceful lips on my tender, obedient ones, our toughs fighting sweetly, his hands pulling me close, caressing my hair and hip, mine buried in his satin soft hair, our necklaces digging into the others chest. It's us, it's amazing, it's right, but mostly,… it's home.

_**He will come if you don't review! Because I cut out his heart last valentines, put it in a jar by my bed and never gave it back!, I call him Boo for short! *makes dreamy, lovey face***_


	16. Bye Elijah, Weclome Back Katherine!

**_Hey all! thanks for all the amazing reviews! keep em coming. so because Caroline was not in this ep at all, i've had free rain! hope you like it! review if so, remember they are my insperation and drug abuse! without the drugs of cause! :)_**

**_Love ya's_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

I wake up to my phone ringing and smile at the caller ID sleepily "Hey Damon!" I smile into the phone "why good morning vampire Barbie. Do you want to come over for breakfast? I got us reporter!" I laugh lightly and bit my lip, I really don't like that Andie all over my vampire, even just for show and snacks "sure I'll be there in ten." I stand and quickly rummage through my closet. I pick up a yellow t-shirt and hold it against me, wrinkling my nose I think that Damon was right, this colour dose make me look like a baby. So go for the black t-shirt with a glitter red butterfly in the centre, my ripped black jeans and red converse high tops. My sun light blond hair falling with its natural curl, I don't bother with make up and just grab my purse. I walk to the door and shout "mom, I'm going to Damon's for breakfast!" just as I open the door she calls my name and I turn to find her walking towards me worried "honey have you heard from Tyler, I know you two have been spending a lot of time together." I stare at her confused "no, what's going on?" she lets out a frustrated sigh "Tyler's gone honey, he left a not for his mom, she's beside herself, telling her he needs to leave town. He didn't mention anything to you?" I shake my head "nothing. He just left?" she nods and smiles "I'm sure he'll be fine. You go, have a nice day, tell Damon I said hi." I smile up at her "sure mom. Love ya." I quickly run to my car. As I drive I cant help this feeling, I'm sad Tyler left, I'm still mad at him! But I didn't want him to leave town, his mom, his home. I guess I do still care about the jerk.

I walk into the boarding house and walk to Damon's room, finding him and '_Andie' _sitting on his couch laughing. They look at me and smile "Caroline!" Damon grins and I walk over "this is Andie, Andie, Caroline." I shake her hand as she says "so you're the infamous Caroline. Your younger than I thought you'd be." he voice is sweet, but I cant help squeezing her hand a bit to hard, yeah and you're the same age as my mom but with Dolly Parton's doctor! making her gasp in pain before letting go "sorry" I know she's compelled so I don't worry about it much. I sit next to her on the other side of the red stylish couch "Tyler's gone" Damon looks at me and asks "where?" I shrug and say "my mom said he left Mrs Lockwood a note and bailed. Didn't even say goodbye to her in person." he nods his head in thought then looks at me "good riddance. Hungry Blondey?" I smile at Damon's cheeky grin and sink my fangs into the woman's neck, Damon burying his hand in my hair as he does the same.

After breakfast I go and make some people food, I walk with a bowl of Lucky Charms back to Damon, only for me to see Andie on her way out "bye Caroline" just as she reaches the door I say "he doesn't care about you, you know." my voice is more bitter than I thought and she smiles at me, fucking smiles "I know, I'm not you." she seems sad but accepting about that, I feel bad for her, I still want to feed her to some crocodiles with some popcorn though.

When I walk back into Damon's room I see him with a dagger and some sand or ash or something "what's that?" I ask, mouth full, milk falling down my chin, oops, blond moment! He smiles at me as I wipe the milk away "this is what will kill Elijah." I nod and think to swallow this time "cool, dose it really work?" he shrugs and has that glint in his eyes "I believe so my dear Caroline." I shake my head at him and finish eating my cereal. The morning fly's by, we watch crappy daytime TV, my feet in his lap, him stroking my leg lightly. I like this, us. Before the silence would be deafening, but now its soothing, comfortable, like when you've been on your feet all day then finally sit down, the weights just gone. I really like this. When Damon's phone goes off he reads the text them looks at me "want to go to the grill, Ric wants to meet us for lunch." I smile and nod "yeah. I'm starved!" he laughs as we get into his car and drive to the grill.

When we get there we see the history teacher and walk over, only to find Andie on the other side on the table, leaving me to sit next to Ric. Not that I mind, he's a nice guy, for a teacher, but I hate her, and when she starts being all curtsy with Damon I kick her under the table, hard! "oh, I'm sorry, my leg just got this wired twitch!" she rubs her leg, Alaric looking at me in suspicion and Damon just smirks into his drink, smug bastard! When Jenna and Elijah come in I cant help but get the chills. He seems like a sweet, hot guy, but in know better and the idea of how close he's getting to Jenna scares me. When the fake girlfriend suggests a dinner party and Damon says he'll host, everyone agrees. I didn't expect his next sentence "Caroline, you in?" all eyes are on me. I didn't expect an invite because everyone's older than me, but I smile "cant wait!" and share a look with Damon. I stand and excuse myself "well I have to go and get ready for tonight! I have nothing to wear!" I know it's a lie, but I could use the pick me up, and so do Damon and Ric. As I walk out of the grill a hand turns me "Caroline, don't be mad about the Andie thing, it's nothing. _You're_ my girl!" I cant help the girly smile as he touches my nose lightly "you're a summer, get something green. Greens good on you." I look at him as he smiles and walks back inside. Looks like I'm going shopping, for something green.

Later that night I smile as I walk up the boarding house drive way, wearing a green knee high baby doll style dress with puff three quarter sleeves, green strap buckle two inch heals, my nails a lighter green and smoky green eye shadow, with a piece of my hair tied back with a dark green ribbon. I gasp as someone grabs my hand, I turn and go stiff at seeing him "my apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. May I say you look lovely this evening." I smile and nod, giving the perfect impression of relief, when really I want to do a Scooby-Doo "thanks, you look really nice to." he smiles sweetly as he takes my elbow "come Caroline, we shall walk together." I cant exactly say 'no' can I! when the door opens Damon is smiling, but its gone the second he sees me with Elijah, but he quickly puts it back into place "Caroline, Elijah. Thank you for coming, please come in." his eyes are darting to mine every few seconds as Elijah says "just a moment. If you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed then I suggest you reconsider." Damon looks to where he vampires holding my arm to me and then Elijah "no, nothing distortable, just a 'getting to know you'" I see the man next to me smile as he walks us inside, dragging me by the elbow "that's good, because although Elena and I have this deal If you so as much make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and kill everyone in this house." I wince as his hand turns into a fricking vice on my arm "are we clear?" Damon's face is all serious "crystal." and Elijah lets go of my arm and walks over to Jenna. In that moment Damon's in front of me, looking at me with so much worry and concern "are you ok?" I nod and rub my arm "I'm fine,…original, original jackass more like!" he smiles at me, both knowing Elijah heard that "you look amazing." he says, leading me to the crowd.

At dinner I sit next to Ric and John, I don't like John, he tried to kill Damon and Stefan, hurt Elena and when I was nine to told me I was an annoying brat! Better than a evil, fake-uncle-real-dad deadbeat asshole! When Elijah tells us about the burning witch's we all know why he wants to know where it was. When we start clearing up I hear the conversation with John and Ric, I wish I could just kill him, hell, I'm more human than this guy! When I hear Ric's conversation with Stefan I grab the annoying fake girlfriend and we run into the study, just in time by the looks of it. He's pissed, but when he reads Ric's note he gets it. I cant help but hope John will bleed, even just a little. I walk in and steal Andie's seat when she gets up, taking my rightful place next to Damon. When Elijah says he'll take Elena away my blood runs cold, he cant take her! I nearly scream, jumping to Damon, as a knife is put through Elijah's heart. The history teacher did it? Bet 'Clue' never saw that coming.

As Damon and Alaric take the body down stares I compel Andie, because she looks like she's going to hurl "you never saw that happen. Elijah got a phone call and had to leave for a family emergency. that's what your going to go into the kitchen and tell Jenna." she nods and walks to the kitchen, while I sit at the end of the table, opposite John "it's a shame your one of them Caroline, you were always such a sweet girl." I glare at him and bite back "don't lie to me, don't threaten or try to hurt my friends and don't even think that I wouldn't kill you in less than a second if it weren't for Elena! Because lets face it John, that girls the one good thing you've _ever_ done!" I stand and walk to the bathroom, I just need a second to breath.

When I come out Damon grabs me and pulls me into a bear hug "thank god. I thought…" I look up at him confused "never mind, Elijah's alive, turns out we have to leave the dagger in!" I can feel myself pail and my eyes go wide "Elena! He said…" but he cuts me off "yeah I know. I'm going there now. Stay here, keep everything casual. Time to use some of that Caroline magic!" he leans in and kisses me quickly, then puff, gone. I do what he asks, walking into the dinning room, smile on my face, I cant stop worrying about them though. I'm scared, for them.

When Stefan, Elena and Damon get back I pull them each into a group hug "I'm so glad you guys are ok! I was so worried!" they smile at me as Damon carry's Elijah's body "he cant…you know, go all Dracula on us right?" Damon chuckles "nope, not this time!" I smile and nod "ok, I'll clear up, you guys take care of…that!" I point to the body then head for the dinning room.

When I'm done cleaning I head up to Damon's room, my shoes in hand, but gasp in horror, dropping them "Oh my god!" a very naked Elena is putting on Damon's robe. It feels like someone shoved a lemon down my throat and a war head into my heart! I turn to leave only to bump into Damon, his hands on my shoulders "Caroline its not what you think! When I we killed Elijah she lost the compulsion! I found her in here like that!" I look into his eyes, he seems so broken and desperate for me to believe him "I promise you!" I just nod and look to her, Katherine, and growl "get out!" she just laughs "hello to you to Caroline." as she walks past me and I slam the bedroom door shut. I turn an Damon begs "Caroline…" but I hold up my hand "I believe you Damon. Can you just,…hold me?" he smiles, a real smile and takes my hand, guiding me to the bed. Its been a long day, but laying here, on his soft, toned chest, the smell of spiced apple and musty, salty, Damon skin, his soft lips kissing my head, his arms circling my, our legs tangles, this makes it worth it, even the crocodile bait fake faced Andie. Totally worth it!

_**BE MY DEALER! BE MY DEALER! **_


	17. Heartbraker Blond

**_Hey All! as always thank you for the reviews! they are awsome! this chapter was quite hard,i dident know what to replace Carolines song with but i think i did ok with my choise. let me know what you think!_**

**_Love ya's_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

I wake up the next day and smile down at Damon, I don't want to wake him but if my mom realizes I stayed out all night she'll freak! So I leave a note and kiss him gently on the lips before walking out the door. I cant help my smile, he's finally letting me in, me! Ditzy little Caroline. I frown as I see Katherine, I can tell its her by that smirk, that thing doesn't belong on my best friends face, its to cruel just sitting there "good morning Caroline" I pass her and snarl "next time you kill yourself, have the decency to stay dead!" she seems shocked, but Elena told me, we have no secrets, par Damon, not anymore. Suddenly I'm up against the wall, her hand around my throat "you think because Damon's picked you back up from where he dropped you, you mean something know? Your nothing! Just a stupid little blond vampy bimbo." her voice is stern, it would have scared before, but know I just look at her with pity "you could kill me right now, but it wouldn't change anything." she seems confused "what are you babbling about?" I look her in the eye "it must be awful, not having a single person in the world,…who loves you." she seems taken back by this and I shake my head as her grip loosens "I'm not scared of you anymore Katherine, I feel sorry for you. Five hundred years and you've destroyed everything that made you loveable, _human_." she drops her hand in shock staring at me wide eyed "if I ever end up like you, somewhere down the line, I'd stake myself, because lets face it anything worth saving in you died a _long_ time ago." she seems completely bat holed as I walk out into the sunrise. I cant help smiling, I rendered the grate Katherine Pierce speechless and powerless with some home truths. I rock!

I get in, wash, dress and out of the house without mom realizing anything thank god. On my way to school I get a text from Elena asking for a girls night, I just smile and text back agreeing. When I start walking to my locker I see Matt and stop, should I go talk to him? Should I ignore him? I'm so confused, I don't want to hurt him. Before I realize what I'm doing I'm suddenly talking to him about Tyler bailing, but when he asks about my feelings again I cant help but get all word jumbled. Nice Caroline! I watch as he walks away, I'm hurting him more like this, not knowing that I don't love him, not like that.

On the drive to Elena's I get a text '_1 New Message - Damon - U cumin out 2 play?'_ I smile and quickly text back as I park out side Elena's _'To- Damon - cant, grlz nite. Will try an convince em 2 go 2 da grill x' _I step out of the car, just before knocking my phone buzzes '_1 New Message-Damon- gr8. L8er Blondie *big kiss*' _I smile and shake my head "ass" I mumble, knocking on the door. I pocket my phone as Elena answers the door, good thing I '_ate_' before heading over her, she smells eatable . Ew, gross! Note to self -'don't think lesbian sounding draining thought about friends'- end note.

As I ask what we should order, Elena looks at me and I instantly know, this teen life drama calls for pizza! But as I look at my phone I feel all guilty and stuff, Matt, poor sweet Matt. I really need to change that picture. Thankfully Bonnie takes the phone and starts looking for decent pizza places, as I quickly change the subject and ask if we can watch the Notebook, again. When Jenna walks in we try and make her join us, the deal breaker seems to be that fact the my love life is screwed up to! When I try to defend Ric she counter attacks, I guess she's right. Hey everyone else seems to know the truth, why cant Matt, he's my friend, I hope. Suddenly my mind slips back to Damon and I ask the girls if they want to go the grill. I smile triumphantly, as we head out. When we're in the car I text Damon '_To-Damon-we're da Grill x' _smiling as we head inside.

When Jenna sees Ric she all but runs for the bar, when Matt passes he just ignores me, its awkward and stupid, I hate this. When Bonnie and Elena tell me to just go to him I stare at the stage as the song ends "I don't love him" I whisper, the shocked looks from my friends go unnoticed as I clime onto the stage. As I stand their I don't seem to know what's coming out of my mouth "hey everyone, um, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I actually know what I'm talking about." then the next second I'm compelling the singer and I'm hearing music, jus then as Damon walks in, leaning on the door frame "this song is for a guy who,…is so amazing! So sweet and loving. Who any girl would be happy to have love them, but I'm not any girl. I'm so sorry." then I start singing on autopilot :-

"One more kiss could be the best thingBut one more lie could be the worstAnd all these thoughts are never restingAnd you're not something I deserve" I stare to Matt, who looks ready to bolt, but then as I start the next verse I cant help but look over to Damon, who just looks curious. "In my head there's only you nowThis world falls on meIn this world there's real and make believeAnd this seems real to me" the eldest Salvatore smiles slightly at the lyrics, as I stare back to Matt and sing my confession."You love me but you don't know who I amI'm torn between this life I lead and where I standAnd you love me but you don't know who I amSo let me goLet me go" he bows his head, not looking me in the eye. "I dream ahead to what I hope forAnd I turn my back on loving youHow can this love be a good thingWhen I know what I'm goin through" I tear my eyes from him to my friends, Bonnie and Elena, also glancing at Damon and Alaric, because their the ones who know the truth in my words."In my head there's only you nowThis world falls on meIn this world there's real and make believeAnd this seems real to me" Matt takes a step back the his tearful eyes lock with mine. "You love me but you don't know who I amI'm torn between this life I lead and where I standYou love me but you don't know who I amSo let me goJust Let me go...Let me go" suddenly he bolts from the room, going to the staff only area. The music stops and I nod to myself. At least know he knows, I look over to my friends and they seem upset, not with me, but with the situation. I get off the stage calmly and walk to the bathroom. I brace myself against the sink as Damon comes in with chair, quickly blocking of the door with it. I turn to him and he smiles, his eye brows knitting together as he pulls me to him, stoking my hair and back in circles "silly girl, don't worry about the mutt boy. He'll get over you, eventually." he says sweetly, but then jokes "dame god, making us so sexy and lovable!" I laugh "thanks Damon" he smirks happily "don't sweat it Barbie, only came here to make sure your behaving,… and to get me some sugar!" I look up at him, completely amused "sugar? Really?" he smiles and lifts me up onto the counter top. His hand on my thigh and in my hair as his mouth attacks mine, rough and possessive. My legs rap around him as my hand run through his soft hair, our tongues fighting each other. As he starts kissing and nibbling at my neck the door is pushed, but the chair stops it opening. Damon growls, but doesn't stop "everything ok in there?" Elena's worried voice echo's through the room "Get rip of her!" he says between kisses and I stammer, biting back a grown "yeah Elena, I just need a minute." I don't hear her response as I lose myself in Damon.

As we make out I ask "why were you late?" he kisses me and answers a few words after each kiss on my jaw "witch's tried to bring back Elijah, staked and missed the heart of the ice queen, alls good." I nod and kiss him "did you find anything we could use?" he throws his head back then asks "do you ever shut up?" I smile ear to ear "never! I'm very vocal, but then you know that." he smirks back, but as we lean in for another kiss the lights go out. We share a look and move the chair, finding the whole place in darkness. As we walk out Elena and Stefan come up to us, telling us how Jonas is after one of my best friends. As Stefan tries to get Elena out Damon pulls my arm, but I snag it back "you and Stefan get Elena out, I'll distract Jonas." he shakes his head, his angry eyes in place "no Caroline, we have to get out of here! Now!" I stand still "please Damon. I'll be fine, I promise." he looks reluctant but nods and leaves, continuously looking back. He really cares, Stop! Focus Caroline!

When I see Jonas going for Stefan and Elena I jump, literally, but as I go to feed there's a pain in my head, like I'm having an aneurism , wait, this is an aneurism! I can hear someone saying my name and look up, only to Jonas stabbing Mat with a broken bottle. As the pain in my head fades I crawl to him. The smell of the blood hitting me like a hammer to a nail! I feel my face change, see the look of fear in mats eyes, this is so not good. I do the only thing I can do, I save him. Biting down on my wrist and forcing it down his throat I think 'please don't die in the next 24 hours!' because he deserves a human life, with a human girl and little Matt's, not this.

I quickly hurl Matt into my car, he passed out as we got to the door, I have to get him cleaned up. I drive to my house, knowing Mom will be at the grill taking statements. I lay him out on my bed and start cleaning off the blood, the wound all abracadabra-ed. As I wipe away the last of the blood I hear vibrating and run over to my jacket. Taking out my phone I look at the screen '_8 Missed Calls, 6 New Messages' _the first two calls are from Bonnie and Elena, the next three from Stefan and the last five from Damon. The texts are all varied, from worried friends to worried/threading Damon. I type out a message '_I'm Home, save x'_ to Elena Stefan and Bonnie then text Damon '_stop worrying I'm fine. Mr overprotective jackass.' _I send the message, just as a grown leaves Matt, he's walking up. He's freaking, even before I tell him what I am "it'll all be ok, I can explain and then you can understand." I know this is selfish of me but I want my friend back and this is the only way I know how! But then he's saying how Viki knew about vampires, she did? And then he's bolting, but I manage to stop him. He's crazy! Accusing me of hurting, no, killing Viki! As I tell him to calm down and he stars grabbing at my shoulders pushing me a voice says "Caroline…" we both look, and there, my bedroom door is one very angry vampire "what have you done?" his voice is fierce and hard, his eyes screaming bloody murder. I cant help but swallow hard, this cant end well! The Ex and the Ex/Currant in the same room, the ex/currant looking at the ex like he's about to beat him into a bloody, organ scattered mess, literally! Nope, this cant end well at all.

**_you are feeling very sleepy, you want to review! yes, follow the review button, good h_**_**ypnotized kitty! REVIEW FOR CATNIP (aka updates) :) MEOW**_


	18. Damon's POV?

_**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. **_

_**Ok so basically I was so stumped on what to do because of the big break till the next episode, then I had this idea to do some of the episodes from Damon's P.O.V.! **_

_**So now I'm holding it to a vote. **_

_**I'M ONLY DOING FIVE EPISODES!**_

_**The episodes with the most votes will be written from Damon's POV. **_

_**To submit your vote just send me the name of my chapter you want. **_

_**Closing date is Saturday, March 12th**__**, 9 o'clock that morning.**_

_**Is this a good idea, let me know!**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Love ya's **_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo **_


	19. The Plan: Damon

**_hey guys! so here it is! chapter 8: The Plan from Damons POV! tell me what you think because i'm really nervous about this! _**

**_The other chapters i'll be doing are:-_**

**_Chapter 10, Helping_**

**_Chapter 11, Maybes and Freinds_**

**_Chapter 16, Bye Elijah, Welcome Back Katherine_**

**_Chapter 17, Heartbreaker Blonde_**

**_hope you like._**

**_Love ya's _**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

I stoke her hair lazily as she sleeps, little Caroline. I cant help but smile at her, this girl who for some crazy reason decided to just do everything for me, knowing I'd probably kill her at the end of it to. I close my eyes as she starts the wake up, I don't know why, but I don't want her to freak out about me being in her bed! Because that would be awkward. When she jumps up I cant help but panic a little and stand quickly "what's wrong?" what doesn't she want me here? Does she want me to leave? But when she says she's just late for school I cant help but feel relived. I stand at the door while my little blond cheerleader gets dressed and I have to say, I'm enjoying the show, only half listening to the fact that we have new wolf in town. I have to say I'm impressed with her lying abilities from last night, what can I say she's learnt from the best! When she passes me and says she'll talk to wolfy junior I run in front of her, the idea of that wolf touching _my_ cheerleader filling me with rage and fear "no you wont! He can not know about us! A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire, it can kill you! so don't be his friend do you understand me?" she just nods, but not the submissive scared way I was looking for, she seems oddly confused and content. Strange girl.

As I drive her to school I get the urge to tie her down, unfortunately not in the way I'd like "do you ever keep still?" but she just smiles this goofy smile, like there's a joke I'm not in on. When we get to the school I think for a second, watching her as she goes to leave the car and then grab her arm her face searching mine "stay away from wolf boy and…be careful." she smiles and nods, shutting the door behind her. As I watch her go out of site I slam my fist into the steering wheel. What is this girl doing to me? As my phone goes I quickly open the text _1 New Message - From Stefan - 'Elena's missing! Meet me skul asap!' _I sigh and get out pf the car, looking around for my baby brother. When I see him I run over and ask what the hell's going on! When he starts accusing me of not putting that bitch in the tomb I want to punch him, but I don't. I keep thinking about that Katherine said _'Elena and Caroline are in danger!' _when he suggests we go to her I try to talk him out of it "it a bad idea Stefan!" but he just walks off "its Elena!" and I cant help thinking _'and Caroline!'_.

He doesn't leave me much choice but to follow him, but then when I see Caroline I just want to warn her, that all, let her know what's going on "Damon? What…" but I cut her of, quietly so others cant hear "Elena's missing. Stefan and I are going after her, Jeremy's helping the witch. Stay here, keep an eye on the wolf. I just thought you should know." then she smirks, not just any smirk, my smirk " "cause you did! Hehe." her face turned pale with earnest "just go, find Elena!" I try to reassure her with a small smile and a light squeeze on her wrist, I don't know why, but I don't want her to worry, to be afraid. God help me I'm turning into Stefan!

As Stefan and I walk out of the car park I throw him my keys and he just looks at me confused "meet you on the highway." is the only explanation I give as I run at full vampire speed to Caroline's house and drive her car outside to the school. As get out I text her '_ur car's in the skul car park. Your welcome __J.' _I smile then quickly run to meet my brother at the highway. He best not have scratched my car! As we drive he starts being all bromance on me, uh, the corniness is too much! When he starts saying how I'm not helping for him I cant help but think he's talking about a certain preppy blond, but then I realize he's talking about Elena, huh, why didn't I think of Elena?

When I grab the bag of blood and Stefan explains how he's been drinking it, I don't question him, I have no reason to, but then he says how he's been dinking Elena's. aaww how twilight! When I start taunting him he doesn't react, hey don't judge me, all guys taunt their baby brothers, its like a right of passage or something! But when he says how he found something else to live for, I cant help thinking, maybe I'll find that one day. Except this time she wont be a lying, manipulative, vampire, ho-bag! When we stop I guess you could say my brotherly instincts kick in and I try to talk him out of it, but it doesn't work. I suppose he's right, what better way to die than like Romeo, look what he go out of _that _relationship!

When we get inside we make the plan to get the attention of the people who took Elena, playing mind games with the guy who's holding her harshly. We quickly snatch the two women as we distract him. I got the woman, she seems scared of him, but its clear to me she's the one we need to talk to, after getting rid of this arrogant jackass of cause, because I'm the only arrogant jackass in this show pal! When I hear Elena and the shots fired I smile, that's my queue! I pick up the piece of wood that he so nicely prepared for me and pin the fucker to the door. I have to say I'm quite proud of myself, but when I see the woman I go to go for her, but Elena stops me. When I see her running into my brothers arms I don't know what I feel, grateful? Relived? A part of me thought I was falling in love with the stubborn brunette, guess I was wrong, because I don't feel an ounce of jealousy. I'm just happy she didn't get herself killed.

On the drive back to town Elena clues us in on the curse and the information that Rose gave her, and I smile when she mentions her necklace and raise it out of my pocket "oh, you mean this!" she smiles and puts it back on happily with a thank you. I found it when I was playing around with the dead vamp. When I get back to the house and Stefan walks in I hand him a drink. As he tries to apologize for turning me I brush it off, not in the mood for a sentimental moment but he doesn't stop "what I did was selfish. I didn't wanna be alone. Guess I just needed my brother" that's when the wave of guilt hit me, he needed me and I was so full of anger and hate that I turned on him, tormented him. I guess I'm not the best brother. I need to get out of here!

I run, just run, and somehow find myself at Caroline's, but something's off there's a strange smell into air. I walk in to the house with my vampire stealth and freeze in rage! Caroline's hugging the Tyler Lockwood like he's a teddy bear and not a fucking werewolf! When she looks at me I bite "don't mind me!" she looks scared, good, she should be! I barely hear the boy say he should go "I think that's wise." then the wolf has the nerve to touch her! The voice inside my head screaming _'MINE!_' as I fight back the urge to drain the hound dry. The next think I know the boys gone and I growl to her "Caroline, what do you think your doing?" but as she tried to explain and asks me not to be mad I can feel myself wanting to shake her into telling me, scare her then she says those words ""I told him I'm a vampire." and I push her into the nearest wall, her small body trapped between me and the wall "What!" she looks up at me a little frightened "he wouldn't leave me alone! All day he was there like my own fucking shadow! I didn't tell him about you or the others. I wouldn't put you in that type of danger. Damon, please, just hear me out!" I sigh and try to calm myself, not wanting to hurt her I loosen my hands but don't let go, for some reason I'm reluctant to leave her warm body "alright Barbie, tell me about this plan." suddenly she's all confidence, typical Caroline "well, if we get him on side, make him feel that he can trust me then we have the upper hand. He's scared, confused, we can gain his trust and then we have our own little werewolf! Eliminating the threat without killing him." she looks up at me as I think about her plan. Its good, but I don't like it, she's putting herself on the line for this mutt. It'd be easier to just kill him.

As the sheriff, my friend Liz walks in with a bag of take out, she looks at us confused and I give my best friendly smile "Liz! Good to see you, it's been awhile." she nods, seeming happy to see me "yeah, but tonight's our movie night, so another time." she didn't even ask why I'm here, I cant help but smile more sincerely at that, she seems to be putting Caroline before everything these days, and that good "sure, Caroline and I were just catching up." she smiles and heads for the kitchen "I'm just going to put this out. It was nice of you to stop by. Care, will you be a dear and show him out." as the younger blond walks me to the door I sigh in defeat and say brazenly "fine, your plans good, but if that fur ball dose one thing, one, then he's getting put down. Understand?" as she nods like a scolded school kid I find myself cupping her cheek, I don't want her to be upset. As I speak I hear things in my voice I haven't hared since I was human "I don't want anything to happen to you. I wont _let_ anything happen to you." she looks at me like I just pulled a rabbit out of my ass or something, that's when I realized what I've done and run quickly, but I only make it to she shadows across the street. I just offhandedly admitted I care about Caroline Forbes! Do I? what's happening to me? I think as I watch a smile light the blonds face and she closes the door, biting that sweetly plump lip. Buffy, stake me now, I'm being Edward-ised!

**_REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE OTHER CHAPTERS I SAID! THANX BTW FOR ALL THE SUPORT ON THIS IDEA!_**


	20. Helping: Damon

**_Hey guys! me again! ok so this is the second installment of Damons POV! thank you eveyone for the grate reviews and all, they do mean so much. i was advised by LunaLight and StarFire Cast to make damon a bit darker! i hope i did that for you and i hope eveyone likes this! remember i'm not use to writing from the male pov!_**

**_Be Kind! :)_**

**_Love ya's as always_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

I listen as the phone rings on the other end, this is the twelfth time I've called! When the dial tone starts, meaning she rejects my call, again, I scream and throw the phone at the wall, smashing it to a million pieces. I cant believe I could be so stupid! I feel a sharp tug I haven't felt for over a century as I remember the look on her face, the tears in her eyes. God I'm such a dick! I sigh and walk over to the shattered phone, I pick up the sim card and put it in my pocket. that's the moment when Rose walks in "are you alright? I heard a crash." I groan in annoyance "I'm fine! Stefan and I are going out, I'd like you gone by the time I come back." as I walk past her she grabs my arm "Damon…?" but I just glare at her in anger "I could lose _everything_ because of you!" and pull my arm out of her shocked form, ready to face Katherine.

I have to say this has been a less than productive morning! Katherine is refusing to give us the stone unless we let her out, real shocker! Elena has confessed that she wants to die and Caroline's pissed at me! Just great! At least the witch is on side, she and the Gilbert baby are here, god knows how Elena tolerates the boy! He's so needy. As we start the spell I watch, witchcraft has always been a mystery to me, little humans with parlour tricks. Have to say though they can be quite useful sometimes, when their not giving me aneurisms!

As I pack up the car I tell Stefan that I'll meet him there, I have something I have to do. I run to the Forbes house and let myself in, as I stroll through the house I reach a certain blonds bedroom and walk in like I belong here. As I look around the room I see her sweet childish teddy in the far corner where I remember its always been, a music box and other things that scream 'Caroline'. I smile as I move her pillow aside to find her pyjamas, I lift up the top and inhale, ah, Caroline, _my_ Caroline. I smirk as I leave the room, I don't know why I wanted to come here, but I'm glad I did. Caroline's pissed and I know Caroline, a nice bit of jewellery and some careful wording should do the trick. so as I look in the local jewellery store, after getting a new phone for my old sim, and see a necklace of a heart with cartoon wings and a small talisman in the centre, I compel the nice lady to engrave it and then to believe she's been paid, hey how do you think I stay so wealthy!

After that I quickly go to the tomb, beating witchy by just a few seconds, but as we head down I get my first call of the day, Rose, as she tells me about Elena's suicide mission I'm more than tempted to kill the girl myself! Stupid bitch! She's not just killing my friend by handing herself over, but she's killing all of us! I don't say anything to my brother or bewitched, I just need to get to Richmond and stop her, now!

I can barely contain my rage, god I could use a good kill right about now! As I get their Elena seems shocked and tries to fight me! Me! A vampire! God her stubbiness makes her so stupid sometimes. As she goes to punch me I look into her eyes "don't _ever_ do that again!" as I remember that this is my friend, my friend who's willing to die for me and everyone else, because she loves us. Poor thing. Being my friends the only reason I haven't just ripped that thing off her neck and compelled her home to my dear baby brother.

After I'm done compelling the fan girl I say that its time to leave, and I have to say Rose could actually be worth keeping around, who knows we could even be friends, if she stops leading the few I have to their graves! As the two doors open, three vamps enter, looking for Elena, and the girl actually offers herself to them! Compulsion is looking more appealing by the minute. What shocks me is Elijah, a surprisingly very _alive_ Elijah, as he kills all three vamps and Rose runs for the hills. I get ready for the fight, to kill or die for my stubborn friend, if I get blood on this shirt she's so paying for my dry-cleaning! But to both our surprise he leaves, just leaves us. Huh? Now I'm just confused.

On the drive back I text Caroline _'please stop being mad, its annoying! I got you a present!' _a few seconds later I get a reply '_Go fuck ur fugly old ass vamp whore! BITCH!'_ I cant help that pain, the same pain from earlier and I'm just now realizing what it is, guilt, I hurt her and I feel guilty for it. I'm so turning into a twilight reject, but better looking and less emo-y. When we get to Elena's house I realize how much she actually cares about us, me, her friend. When I find out Stefan's in the tomb because of that brat it takes all my will power not to snap his neck,…again! Then I have to go after Elena to stop her going into that tomb after Stefan, and of course she throws a tantrum, women! Then Stefan and I have a bromance moment, god help me! Nevertheless I make my promise to protect Elena and I intend to keep it, but right now I have other things to deal with, like a pissed of cheerleader.

I pick up the necklace I ordered and smile at the Italian engraving, setting in the note I've written for her inside, its not very good, but hey, I'm a vampire, not a writer. I race over to the blonds house and pry her window open without much worry, placing it on her pillow I quickly leave the room, accidentally kicking the chair on my way out the window. I can feel her as she walks in and closes the window, after all I'm standing next to it on the outside. I hear her gasp of surprise and lean in to see her face, she's reading the note, a smile on her face, just like it should be, tears and puffiness isn't a look even Caroline Forbes can pull off. I smirk at my triumph and head home, its been a long day, but at least I made my Barbie smile again.

**_review or i'll...i'll,...CRY! ALOT! AND BE REAL SAD! SAD WRITER MEANS CRAP CHAPTERS! so pleaze for the sake of my happiness (meaning my bf's to because i put him thruogh hell when i'm not happy) REVIEW! :) _**


	21. Bye Elijah, Weclome Back Katherine:Damon

**_Hey guy! i'm so sorry about the lack of update but theres been something wrong with my account, not letting me update! then my computer crashed and deleted a full chapter and i dont have the energy to retype it! sorry so i've skipped 'maybe's and friends'. *big sigh* anyway i hope you enjoy and please keep the wonderful reviews coming! thanks!_**

**_love you all_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

This morning I woke up and had the urge to drain someone dry, god am I hungry, but I knew if I did that Caroline, Stefan and Elena would be pissed, they are such buzz kills. So I opt for calling Andie, sweet girl, yummy and _so_ compliant. After I call my fake girlfriend and get dressed, I call the real one, huh, it strange thinking of her like that, even when we were public I never thought of her as 'my girlfriend', my 'snack, blood bag, bouncy blonde sex toy' but never 'girlfriend'. Oh, how times have changed. I smile as I press her speed dial and she answers happily with a hint of sleep "hey Damon" I smirk into the phone as the door opens, showing Andie's arrival "why good morning vampire Barbie. Do you want to come over for breakfast? I got us reporter!" she lets out a small laugh and answers "sure I'll be there in ten." I hang up the phone and look to my meal "good morning Andie." she smiles and bounced over "morning. So I got your message about breakfast." she wiggle her eyes suggestively and runs a hand over my chest, but I grab that hand and chuckle "sorry sweetheart, not that kind of breakfast." she gives a pout and I smile "I have a friend coming over, she deserves a pick-me-up and I instantly thought of you." she smiles weakly and asks "friend? She? Would this be the legendary Caroline you keep talking about." I cant help my chuckle "maybe" she sits with me on the red couch and asks "you feel something for her don't you? Something real." I stare blankly as I answer into the empty compulsion "more real than I've felt in a long time." I snap my head up "but don't tell her that!" we laugh.

At that moment Caroline walks in I smile at her and say "Caroline! This is Andie, Andie, Caroline." as they shake hands Andie makes a comment about Caroline being young and I can literally see her wanting to feed the older woman to something with _lots_ of teeth as she crushes her hand and weakly/mockingly apologises. As the Blonde sits she says "Tyler's gone!" I look at her and can see a hint of sadness in her eyes, huh, that little mutt doesn't deserve her pity, or anything from her after what he's done. Leaving town was a good choice because if I ever get my hands on him then the vets are going to have a new toy to play with, after I'm don't making him beg for death of coarse. No one hurts my Barbie(except me, and I don't do that anymore anyway)! As we sink our fangs into the brunettes neck I lace my fingers in her silky hair, pulling her closer to me through the sweet, cinnamon spiced blood.

As Caroline goes to get something human to eat, thank god we stocked to pantry, and Andie covers her bites I call Stefan, informing him on the werewolf success and that killing Elijah is now the only priority. I hang up only seconds before the blonde stagers in, when she asks about the dagger, milk dribbles down her chin and I cant help but be amused, oh my little Caroline. I tell her that its what's going to end our little '_original' _problem. The rest of the morning is slow and uneventful, but strangely I'm okay with that. We're, well, she's watching TV as I stroke her jean clad leg, we feel like a real couple, just having a lazy morning. I don't think I've ever had this, not really, even when I was human. I had a few quick flings, but nothing that included time outside the bedroom, and Katherine was always too busy, usually with Stefan or Pearl. I never realized how neglectful she was of me during my human life until I found her again. Fucking Slut. When I phone chimes, pulling me from my trance I read it '_meet me at the dinner, its about Elijah.' _Caroline was more than happy to go, good thing she's dead or she'd get real fat, real fast.

When we get to the Grill and see Andie sitting with Ric, I can feel the heated hatred coming from the small blonde, I do love a good cat fight, especially when its over me. Then when Andie and I play the cutesy couple for Ric and Caroline kicks her I can barely contain my smirk and have to hide it in my glass. Then its just the icing on the cake when Jenna and Elijah walk in, all friendly, much to Ric's obvious annoyance and jealously, he and Caroline could start a club! When Andie suggests a dinner party my brain is in action and I immediately volunteer to host. Plan 'kill the arrogant jerk original' is a go! I look to Caroline, who's suddenly very quite "Caroline, you in?" she seems kind of shocked at the invite but takes it anyway, then quickly makes up an excuse to leave. A blatant lie! I've seen inside her closet! As she leave I stand "I'm just going to give her the time for dinner." and quickly run out after her. When I get outside she's just standing there, she seems upset and I feel a twinge of guilt about the Andie thing, just a twinge. I turn her to me, her face full of dejection and say "Caroline, don't be mad about the Andie thing, it's nothing. _You're_ my girl!" I press my finger to her noise on the 'You're' part and that brilliant smile jumps back on her face. As I look at her I smile "you're a summer, get something green. Greens good on you." then back away into the Grill, leaving my girl feeling better, yeah, I'm an awesome boyfriend.

I spend the next few hours cooking, I can cook and like having an excuse to, but if you tell anyone I will rip your teeth out from your ass! When everything's done and can be heated later I venture out, picking us some clothes and a bottle of blood for the ex! When I get to the tomb shes reluctant to help me, shocker, but when I tell her how I'm going to kill Elijah she seems really scared, meaning that this thing can kill him and she'll be stuck in here forever. Total bonus!

Later on at dinner Ric warns me not to do anything stupid, like try and kill Elijah, not with Jenna around anyway, so I lie. After all what he doesn't know cant drain him. I set the dagger up and when I hear the door I go to be the good host, only to find John Gilbert, the mayor of 'pain-in-my-ass' town, who has also invited himself to dinner. I could kill him, everyone would be pissed at me for a while, but hey, not like his own daughter even like him. It would be no ones lose and the vampire communities gain!

The second and last time the bell rings I answer it with a smile, that is until I see Elijah manhandling _my_ Caroline! I plaster on a smile as I welcome them, but Elijah makes it known to he'll kill everyone in the house despite the deal if I try anything. He amplifies the threat by squeezing Caroline's arm and she winces in pain, oh you are so fucking deceased! I stay calm, fighting the urge to ram him though the wall and set him on fire, the moment he lets go of the blonde and walks composed over to Jenna I'm in front of her, I ask if she's ok and she bite with a glare at the oldest man in town "I'm fine,…original, original jackass more like" I cant help the smile at her, typical Caroline. Fighting with her mouth and sarcasm before her fangs. I look over her green attire and smile "you look amazing" I say and lead her towards the others.

At dinner Elijah is kind enough to divulge information about a bunch of witches that were burned here, but I already knew that, my question is what dose he care about it? Later, just as I'm about to kill the son of bitch Ric, Caroline and Andie burst in. I glare at them as Andie ushers the original out of the study, the looks of worry and dread on Caroline's face concerns me, but as I read the not from Ric I understand her dread. John tried to kill me, sneaky fucker. I drop a hint for Elijah to kill John, as Elena hates him, but when he says he'll take Elena away I feel the dread of losing my friend and the horror on Caroline's face makes me ach. When Ric suddenly stab him, Caroline jumping into my arms in shock, hell even I'm surprised, I cant help but be proud of the teacher.

When we drop Elijah's body in the basement Ric has a bitch about me lying to him and I brush it off, but when he says he's my friend and not to lie to him I cant help but be taken back. Is that what we are now? Wasn't to long ago I was the vamp who killed his wife and he was the creative slayer wanna-be. I guess I can deal with this, being friends. The moment I discover that the knife has to stay in and that the body's gone I go into a panic "where's Caroline?" I ask the small group and they just shrug. I quickly race around the house until I find her emerging from a bathroom. The relief washes over me before I have the chance to realize that him holding her, afraid that she'll vanish if I let go. When I explain about Elijah she panics, but I manage to reassure her and have her stay here. He cant hurt her, not Caroline, she's _my girl_!

By the time I get to the cabin Elijah's already there and I hand Elena the dagger, having come up with a plan over the phone on my way here. I stare at the lifeless body as the couple broad and heal. Thinking how he could have hurt my friends, my brother, my girl. My only regrets are that it was quick and I couldn't do it myself. When we get back to the house everyone gone, all but a certain blonde who pulls us into a group hug. I cant help but smile at her squeamishness around a body, even as a vampire she's such a girl. As Stefan, Elena and I put the body back in the caller she says from now on we do it her way, no more lies. She's pissed, I get it. God these women are so touchy. Then when Stefan tells me how he changed her mind I cant help the guilt. I killed my brothers best friend. Can this day get any worse?

Apparently yes! It can, when I get into my room and see that bitch in my shower I swear I could stake myself. To make things worse when she's putting on the rope I threw at her Caroline walks in, that look she had on her face when she saw me and Rose has returned tenfold, but when I explain she seems to calm and the pain vanishes. She slams the door after Katherine and I beg for her to believe me, luckily she dose. The thing that shocks me next is when she asks me to hold her. I've never really been the cuddling type, but as I lay here watching Caroline sleep soundly in my arms I smile, moving a strand of her hair "what are you doing to me?" with a small kiss on her head and drift off with her.


	22. Getting My Friend Back

**_hey guys! i'm sorry about the delay but i got caught up in my Billy Loomis(Scream) fic, but i'm back now! this is back to the original plot with Carolines POV from 2x17, i promise to put damons pov of 2x16 up asap! but i wanted to get back to the real story. i know this is short, sorry. hope you like it! please please review_**

**_Love Ya's _**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo  
_**

As I look at Damon's raged face, Matt runs for the door and Damon goes after him "Damon no!" I beg grabbing onto him as the door slams shut. He doesn't move as I hold him, my eyes closed in fear "Damon please" then he pushes me back, away from him "we could all be in danger because of this! Because of you!" he screams at me and I cant help my tears "Damon please, I needed him to know." he lets out a cruel chuckle and then snarls "Why? Why is he so important to you Caroline? Aren't any of us enough? Aren't I enough?" I look at him and take a step closer "of cause you are! Damon,…you and the others, you're my family, but I just wanted my friend back. Please don't hate me for that." his head shoots up at this and the anger fades away as he seems to examine me, my tears "oh Caroline,…" he opens his arms and I cant help but fly into them "I could never hate you." he whispers into the top of my head.

He stayed with me for the night, I didn't want to be alone, he's pissed, I get that, but right now nothing matters, because I need him and he's here.

The next morning he's gone, I didn't expect him to stay after last night but he's left me a note '_morning Blondie, I have things to do. Fix the situation by the end of today, or I will. D *BIG KISS*'_ now I'm just running around looking for Matt, I called Stefan to tell him what's going on. At least if him or Elena see Matt they can call me or something.

I check his house again, nothing then head for the Lockwood's, when I see Mom and Mrs Lockwood talking I just ask, not really thinking about how worried she must be about Tyler, I kind of wish he'd just come home. When I talk to Elena and Stefan I cant help but swim into worry/scared mode, I need to find him before he dose something stupid or Damon does.

I've left him a ton of messages by the time I've finished searching the whole town, again. This cant be happening, it wasn't suppose to be like this. He was suppose be ok with it because he's my friend. When I get home and see him standing there in my house I cant help but sigh with relief, huh, always the last place you look. When I try to go to him, to hug his as a thank you for being here, for not telling my mom, he flinches back and I feel my heart sink to my toes. As he asks to know more I feel like he's compelling me or something, because I cant say no to him.

When we sit down the awkward silence could cut a diamond in half "so what do you want to know?" I ask playing with a glass of scotch. While he asks all questions about Vikki and what happened to me, then he asks "are there others? Who are they?" I nod and answer "yeah, let just say Damon and Stefan look really good for their age." I Lets out a strange chuckle "Damon? How long have you known?" I sigh and stand "I've known since I first met Damon,… when I was eight and I've been in love with him since that day." he looks up at me shocked "eight? You've known about vampires your whole life and just never told anyone? He's a monster Caroline! he's killed god knows how many people! He killed Vikki!" I cant help but shout back "he's my monster" as I play with my necklace. As the conversation, more like interrogation, goes on I tell him everything. It feels strange, I've told anyone my secret before, but I promised the truth.

When he asks me to take it back I want to scream to shout and beg, but I don't, because its what he wants, at least he can still be my friend, without knowing the truth.

When he leaves with a smile, think we patched things up and are friends again I crumple to the floor, I hate this. Then as I look up I see him, Damon "oh Caroline" and I fly into him arms, sobbing and needing. He kiss's me sweetly "it's ok to feel it, I'm here, I'll make everything better." I look at him then, at his open expression, with nothing but caring and compassion there, a look I never would have gotten as the old Caroline. As my lips brush his, my tears dampen his cheeks, begging for something, anything. His lips caress my flesh, feeding on it without drawing blood, mine pleading with him, his hands full of tender love and grace, exploring my small body, mine clinging to him, afraid he'll disappear. When he buries himself inside me, his eyes locked with mine, our fingers laced, it feels like I've been lost since the moment I met him and I'm finally coming home. This is it, what I've been dreaming of since I was eight years old, this is my forever, with Damon Salvatore, the vampire that ripped out my heart, bled it dry, then dug me up from the shallow grave he put me in, because he finally cared. And actually, I'm just fine with that.


	23. Dance and Run

_**hey all! i know its been forever! but i've been doing other things sorry! anyway i'm back and i'll be updateing regularly again! promise! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**_

_**LOVE YA'S**_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo**_

I woke up this morning and he was holding me, my Damon, I got dressed quickly and he watched me from the bed "enjoying the show?" I ask and he nods with that smirk "very much! Would prefer it on rewind though!" I just laugh and say "I cant, I have to be at school to help with the prep for tonight" he groans and his head falls back onto the pillow "uh, I hated the sixties! Drugged hippy's everywhere, they were yummy though. Gave me quite the buzz!" I just shake my head and lean in to kiss him "I have to go, see you tonight." he nods, with a quick peck on the lips and I quietly leave my room, shutting the door behind me. I smile when I see my mom in the living room, she looks pensive and is fiddling with the necklace I gave her "hi mom, I'm off to school." she nods and says "Caroline,…" she just stands their for a moment and stares at me, it scares me a little "mom?" she snaps out of it and smiles "sorry, zoned out their for a minuet. I love you." I smile back at her and head for the door "I love you to mom." and walk out of the house and ready for a new day.

I spend most of the day out of class, thanks to my teachers trust and helping with the dance stuff. When I see Elena and Bonnie in the hall way I smile and walk over "hey guys, so you coming tonight?" they nod and smile "defiantly! So we heard you and Matt patched things up?" Elena asks and I smile "yeah, but its not what you think, we're just friend now, that's the way I like it." they nod and I jump "ok I have to go get these flyers to Dania!" and walk happily outside and to Dania's table. When I see Matt I smile and run over "hey! So are we still on for tonight?" I ask and he nods "Yeah I found a suit, JFK style. I'm glad we're friends again." I beam at that, but he seems shaken, I cant help but notice "me to, I really missed you. I should get back to work." he nods to me and I head back over to Dania with a wide smile. Everything falling into place, Damon and I are great, he and Elena have become great friends, Matt doesn't hate me anymore. Yeah, things are totally looking up, know all we have to do is kill Klaus and live happily ever after,…I hope.

I'm sitting in my room back coming my hair for tonight, I smile as its done and a voice says "oohh, I like." I turn to my cocky boyfriend and smile "yeah?" he nods "most defiantly! You look hat in pink, in fact I think that my new favourite colour on you." I giggle slightly as he picks up my hat from the bed and says "Klaus made his first move today, compelled some kid to ask Elena for the last dance." I look up at him in concern and he says "don't worry we've got it covered, Elena's guarded from all sides." I let out a breath as he comes over and fixes my hat carefully onto my hair "you really care about Elena don't you." he looks at the hat and says "don't read to much into it." I smile and correct him "No, I mean you love her, the same way I love her." he scoffs and says "I don't love anyone." before I would have died inside at that comment but I know him better than that now "liar, your just not use to having friends, people who put you first and vice versa." he just looks at me and says "you look beautiful." I smile and he circles my waist "you look even better naked!" I laugh and say "cant, sorry, I have a reputation to uphold. I'll see you later" he leans in and kisses me lovingly and then he's gone in a blink.

As I walk out and grab my gloves from the living room, putting them on I turn and find my mom walking in. as we talk I cant help but see how sad she looks, like someone died. When Matt arrives they seem to share a strange look, but I brush it off, just mom being intimidating. Now its off to the dance!

The ride over is quite apart from the radio, Matt seems tense somehow. When we do get to the dance he's still acting funny, keeps looking at me as if to check I'm here or something. When Stefan cuts in and tells me about Klaus I look around and smile at seeing Damon and Elena dancing, but Stefan seems upset with how close and easily they are together I look at him and say "you don't have to worry about Damon, he loves Elena, but not in the way you think." he looks at me and asks "then how dose he love her?" I look over at the two and say "she was the first friend he'd had in so long Stefan, now,… she's his best friend." he narrows his eyes at me and asks "how do you know?" I shrug and say simply "I have eyes, I know the difference between in love and friend love." he nods and replies "I'm not so sure." and heads back over to Elena. As I get some punch with Matt I see Damon and Bonnie dancing and not arguing "well that's a first!" I say to myself.

Later as I get home I check my phone, theirs nothing, and I haven't heard from anyone for a while so I call Damon and ask "where are you? What's happened?" suddenly theirs a knock on the door and I run to it and see Damon standing there, but before I can say anything he says "Klaus is in Alaric's body, we faked Bonnie's death, Jeremy's with her. Everyone's fine." I let out a breath and rap my arms around his shoulders "thank god!" I pull away and slap him on the chest "no more keeping me out the loop! Do you have any idea how…" but he shuts me up with his lips crashing into mine, and I'm not complaining. When he pulls away he says "you were right before." I look at him confused and he says "I was lying about not caring, I wont let her die Caroline, I cant. You and Elena,….your all that matters." I cant help my smile at that and kiss him again "so do you." he gives a half smile and says "maybe." and we head over to my room. He sits on my bed comfortably as I grab my things to change. I walk into the bathroom, changing into my night clothes and brushing out my hair, when I walk back into my room Damon's back is facing me and I smile, until I see papers scattered all over my bed and floor, my box tipped upside down on the other side of the room. I raise my head and meet Damon's cold, fiery iced blue eyes "I think you and I need to talk!" he says with such rage it sends a cold shiver down my spine, my heart racing. He knows!


	24. He Knows

I back up slightly at his gaze and stutter "D-Damon I c-can explain!" he takes a step forward and says "well…I'm waiting!" I feel the fear bubbling inside and I sob "it was me, that you met in the woods! I'm Feisty!" he just looks at me for a minuet and laughs coldly "you knew! All this fucking time you knew who I was, what I was! And you lied to me!" he shows some hurt through the anger and I try to reach out to him "no Damon I…" but he just shrugs me off and slams me into the wall "your just like her, a fucking liar!" he screams in my face and then, in that second, he's gone and I fall lifelessly to the floor, clinging to myself as I cry. He was so angry, so full of hate,…for me!

I don't sleep that night, not a wink, now I'm sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, just staring at my phone, I've left Damon a tone of messages and got nothing. I'm tempted to go around the boarding house but I know he's still really mad and seeing me might not be the best thing for helping with that. My mom walks in and asks "everything ok sweetie?" I don't want to lie to her right now, I don't have the energy "Damon and I had a fight, he's really mad at me mom." she just looks at me, she seems so on edge lately "I'm sure it'll blow over" I shake my head and sigh "yeah, I don't think so,…mom I really screwed up!" she just looks at me and says "why? What did you do?" I take a deep sip of my coffee and answer "I kept something from him, I didn't think it was important, but it seems I was wrong! God! why do I have to ruin everything!" my mom just looks at me and says "you don't ruin everything! Well, I'm friends with Damon, if you tell what you kept then maybe I can help." I just look at her for a moment then shake my head "mom I,…I'm sorry, I cant!" she nods and turns away "its not that I don't want to! I just,…this is something I cant tell you, because I made a promise!" she turns back at me with a smile and says "its ok baby. I understand!" but as she walks out with the smile falls, great I'm guessing she's mad at me too! Typical in the life of me.

I stand and pace the room, playing with the necklace Damon got me as I do, I think I've made a hole in the floor with my feet. I look over to my phone and think _'Elena!' _if anyone can talk Damon round its his best pal Elena! I press her number in and wait penitently, but what I get when the phones answered is a shock "hello Caroline" I freeze instantly and ask "Elijah? Where's Elena?" and he calmly says back to me "why she's right here, would you like to speak to her?" I hear some moving then my friends voice "Caroline?" and I go into protective mode "Elena are you ok? just tell me where you are?" she sighs and says "I'm fine Care, Elijah and I are just talking, don't worry. I'll call you later." she hangs up before I have the chance to do anything. I just stare at the phone and worry, because this day just keeps getting fucking better!

I cant take this crap anymore! I've done nothing but sit around the house all day leaving messages for Damon and worrying my ass off about Elena, so now I'm outside the boarding house and…really considering running back home! No Caroline! Your not that girl anymore, your stronger than that, you can do this,…I think. I'm standing at the front door and ready to knock as I hear "thank you, for being in love with my girlfriend." from Stefan and a low cruel chuckle from Damon "are you still on this? Grow up Stefan! Not everything is about you and Elena!" when Stefan goes on about how he can see it and then says he has Elena's respect I hear the fighting and fight the urge to run in as I see Elena and Elijah and run to the side of the house.

I wait at Damon's balcony for him, listening to every word spoken from downstairs as Andie starts undressing in my boyfriends room. I feel my heart sink, but when he comes in and see's her, he freaks out and bites her viciously! Then tells her to leave before he kills her. I watch as she leaves, watch as the man I love sits with blood on his lips and tears in his eyes. Andie's right, he dose need someone to let him know they care about him, they love him. I let myself in and he turns to me "what do you want?" his voice full of venom and I say "I wanted to say sorry, for not telling you the truth, for keeping it from you." he just scoffs and says "I don't care what you hide Blondie, I don't care about anything, least of all you!" I know he's lying and just take a step forward, but then think better of it, he is really mad, and I say "well you mean everything to me, since the day I met you." I turn back the way I came but stop at the door, looking back at him and say "your wrong Damon, I'm not like Katherine." he doesn't turn to look at me but his head dose turn to listen "because I actually love you." and then leave and head for home, tears rolling down my eyes


	25. Making It?

I sit in my room, looking at my phone for the millionth time this morning, and nothing, just a few messages from Elena and Stefan about Elijah and the latest plan of action, but nothing from Damon,…not a thing. Way to go Caroline, he'll probably never forgive me, his trust issues where bad enough as it was!

I run my fingers through my hair and stand, needing something other than this crap to think about, so I run into the kitchen and pick up the grocery list from the fridge and head out. As I drive into town I see the grill and stop to see Matt, wanting one friend that I don't have to worry about today! He seems jumpy, then again I did just sneak up on him. After agreeing to lunch I head out and finish shopping, then over to the old house Jeremy and Bonnie are cupped up in right now, the burned witch's site. I knock lightly on the door to the basement and shout "hey guys! I'm coming in so anything that needs covering, cover it!" as I open the door Jeremy's pulling his shirt over his head, both have messy hair and I smile "hey, love the sex hair guys,…I brought food!" they both crack a smile and walk over "its mostly chips and soda, I noticed you don't have a microwave or anything!" they smile and Bonnie asks "thanks Care, so you hear about Elijah?" I nod and answer "that he's back to the un-dead living and team 'Save Elena/Kill Klaus'? I got the memo. So how's you two love birds doing in your little nest of love? Because it reeks of the nasty in here!" they laugh and both blush and we just chat for a while until my phone rings and on the other end is Diana "Caroline? Did you hear about Mrs Lockwood?" I listen as she tells me about the accident and then say goodbye to my friends as I head over to the hospital. I don't like her much but she doesn't have anyone here, her husbands dead and Tyler's bailed.

When I actually get to the hospital and see Tyler, my old friend, walking out with Jules, you remember her right? The fucking bitch that had me _**tortured**_! And she talks to him like she owns him, just a few minutes Tyler, sit Tyler, abandon your friends when they need you Tyler. I hate her, encase you didn't notice. He and I make idle, meaningless chit-chat, that is until he says he's just going to leave again and I cant help the bitterness as I demand an explanation, but he brushes it off and tells me to take care of myself, WTF? Then I realize he thinks I don't want him here and try to stop him, but an agonizing pain hits my head, like a hundred needles stabbing me over and over and I fall to my knees in pain. Then can only watch as Tyler falls like I did, and an actual needle stabs me in the back, the Vervain burning my blood into ash as I lose myself to blank, screaming unconsciousness.

When I wake up, a dull throb in in my head and under my skin, only to find myself in the tomb, chained up, with Tyler on the opposite wall, just fan-fucking-tastic! When I say Klaus's name and he asks me who he is, its then I realize, the sacrifice, we're going to die!

After I explain everything he's missed in the time he's been gone, I look at him, wanting him to answer my question's since we're going to die and all. I ask why he didn't say goodbye, I can hear the sorrow in my voice as I ask "why did you leave me?", and his answer shocks me. He thinks I hated him? He's become one of my best friends, and I answer with complete truth "I could never _hate_ you Tyler!" his face lightens with the ghost of a smile and there he is, there's my friend.

The sound of rumbling bricks, breaks our moment and what I see shocks me "Damon?" he seems kind of pissed, probably still mad at me, then why is he saving me,….oh right, Elena! But when he says they Matt has wooden bullets to say I'm surprised is an understatement! As we start to leave, Damon's hand on my arms rather than in my hand, I tell him I wont leave without Tyler. When we get outside I turn to make sure Matt's ok, me and Damon back to our usual banter as Tyler starts to change, Matt wakes up and I help him stand slowly, gun in hand.

As we run, Tyler fighting off the change, Stefan calls Damon, telling him something bad from the look on his face, but then Tyler falls, unable to control the change anymore. I try to talk him down but then he lunges for me, Damon jumping in the way, fighting him away from me "DAMON!" I scream. He quickly pushes Tyler off him and I run to him, my hands on his face and arm as I examine him "I'm fine!" he bites and Tyler tells us to get the hell out of there. Damon tells us to get to the cellar, that if it can keep him in it can keep him out! Handing the wooden bullets to Matt, and I look at him as he grabs my face, pulling me into a harsh kiss, then quickly pushes me back "Go!" and I hesitate as Matt grabs my hand and we leg it! He saved me from Tyler, he kissed me, maybe we'll be ok, if we make it to morning!


End file.
